Facing the Future
by Reeves3
Summary: A new girl is at the school of Hogwarts for the trio's 7th year. Little do they know the girl is from the future, there to protect them all from voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger lent against the window of the Hogwarts express sighing. Harry Potter her best friend since the age of eleven sat opposite her eating a chocolate frog his girlfriend Ginny Weasley sat next to him asleep on his shoulder. A snore caught her attention and she looked down at her lap to her boyfriend Ron Weasley fast asleep Hermione smiled at him then she returned her gaze out the widow.

Her last year at Hogwarts she couldn't believe the years had gone so quickly but there she was sitting on her last train ride to Hogwarts. Hermione wondered what her life would be like after Hogwarts but that was rhetorical she couldn't find an answer, usually she had answers to everything but not this the one problem that was stopping her question from being answered was Voldemort.

Voldemort was out there torturing, killing with his death eaters along side him, planning a war to kill her best friend, her brother of course it was his destiny to fight him. A prophecy made by one Sybill Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore about the boy who lived and the dark lord, for neither can live while the other survives. Hermione didn't know if she could live her life without Ron or Harry even Ginny.

The train rounded a corner and Hogwarts came into view. A new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was needed they spent half the journey trying to guess who it would be Hermione hoped it would be a woman for a change. Also her and Ron's duties were needed this year seeing as though they were Head boy and girl, Harry had been made Quidditch captain this year and Ginny a prefect. Mrs Weasley couldn't have been happier.

The summer holidays at the burrow had been nice not that the threat of Voldemort coming hadn't crossed her mind but she enjoyed being in the company that she loved. The downer part of the holiday was one Lavender Brown's birthday party she had the biggest crush on Ron. Herself and Ron had been going out for a month the beginning if the summer holidays of course the birthday was a complete disaster, with Hermione slapping Lavender for leaping up on Ron and trying to kiss him and Ron punching Seamus for slapping Hermione's butt.

Another snore but louder this time jumped Hermione out of her thoughts she looked at Ron and smiled. She loved him more than anything else, and he loved her. One night at he burrow they had been fooling around. Ron had asked me if I was ready to have sex, I knew he was but I wasn't so he said that nothing had to happen until I was ready.

Hermione looked at Harry who was staring at Ginny's head.

"Harry we'll be there in ten minutes shall we wake them?" He nodded and started to nudge Ginny lightly. Hermoine on the other hand had the more difficult task of waking Ron she tried Harry's method of nudging him it failed. So she chose her own method bending her head she kissed Ron lightly on the forehead the tip of his nose and then his lips. She felt his arm circle around her neck pulling her closer as Ron woke and continued to kiss Hermione.

"Oi." Said Harry chucking a chocolate frog at them. They broke from their kiss Ron looked annoyed, just as he was about to say something rude no doubt to Harry he had quickly left with Ginny to get changed.

"Prat I was enjoying that." He pouted Hermione lent down and whispered into his ear.

"But we can do more later." She said seductively.

The train stopped and Ron and Hermione got off hand in hand, Harry and Ginny met up with them they all got in a carriage Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood joined them and the carriage set off to the castle. They talked and joked also Luna filling them in with bits of information about Crumple-horned Snorkacks.

All to soon they were sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Lavender had her arm linked with Seamus who had a black eye, she shot Ron and Hermione a look of pure hatred and continued to stroke Seamus's arm. They looked at one another and Ron made a retching sound making Hermione laugh.

"Hey look at the staff table isn't that Tonks." Said Harry looking up at the staff table. Hermione followed his gaze indeed sitting in the DADA seat was Tonks her bright blue hair sticking out from the teachers. She saw them and waved they waved back.

"Wow Tonks as our teacher that's brilliant." Said Harry.

"Yeah she'll be really good for it." Said Ron before they could talk the doors had opened and McGonagall entered followed by a bunch of scared looking first years. Behind the first years was a girl she had to be about seventeen, she had wavy brown hair with blond highlights she wore a pink netted headband that stretched to the back of her head keeping her fringe out of her eyes she was about five foot seven. Her sapphire blue eyes scanned the room they landed on Hermione she gave Hermione a small smile then stared in front of her.

Everyone was silent watching the new girl stop with the first years. The sorting hat sang its song and the hall applauded McGonagall started calling names off the list each time a house would clap if a first year got into their house. McGonagall finished with the first years all who was left standing was the girl.

"Barclay, Faith." McGonagall called. The girl stepped forward it was so quiet you could of heard a feather drop, she sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on Faith's head. A couple of minuets went then the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR." The Gryffindor's cheered as she walked up to the seventh years she sat next to Neville and in front of Lavender. Dumbledore made his usual announcements and finally the food came. Everyone ate and talked Hermione noticed the new girl Faith look at her and Ron a couple of times but she remained talking to Neville trying to ignore Lavenders attempt to talk to her.

At least she knows lavender is a cow. Soon the feast was over and the students filled out to go back to their common room Hermione, Ron and Harry went to go and see Tonks.

"Congratulations Tonks." Hermione said hugging her.

"Thanks Hermione." They pulled apart and Hermione noticed something on her left hand.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Harry and Ron looked to a ring on her finger. Tonks blushed and nodded.

"Yeah Lupin proposed last night but that's not all the good news." Harry, Ron and Hermione gave her a quizzical look.

"I'm a two months pregnant." The three gasped and smiled.

"Wow a baby what did Lupin say?" Harry asked. Before Tonks could answer Dumbledore came over.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger may I speak with you for a moment?" He asked politely they nodded and followed Dumbledore to his office while Harry stayed and talked to Tonks.

Inside Dumbledore's office Hermione noticed they weren't the only one's in there. Faith sat on a chair in front of the headmaster's desk two more chair's sat on the left of her, Ron and Hermione took those seats.

"Now as being a new student to the school can be difficult from being so far, far, far away from home." A twinkle in his eye while he stared at Faith who smiled. " Now as head boy and girl I would like you Ron and Hermione to make Faith here more welcome." Ron and Hermione looked at Faith who looked at them she had worry in her eyes.

"Sure we'll do it." Said Hermione, Ron nodded, relief spread across Faith's face.

"Thank you." Her voice was full of kindness as she thanked them.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley you may leave now I need to speak with Miss Barclay." Ron and Hermione left and walked down to Ron's Head boy room, Hermione's was right next door. They walked into Ron's room was a small version of the Griffindor tower except where the staircases would be was his bathroom they sat on his bed.

"So what about Faith they don't usually bring new students into the school." Said Ron.

"She is a bit off I must admit she stared at us during dinner then when I looked she looked down at her plate." Ron nodded.

"Yeah I noticed that to, well we can watch her over these few weeks she how she is." Hermione nodded. "You know we never finished what we started on the train." Said Ron he lent in but Hermione put a finger to his lips.

"Ron remember that talk at the burrow we had about us being ready for um sex." She was blushing furiously Ron nodded the tips of his ears matching Hermione's face.

"Well you said that you was ready and that we didn't need to do it until I was ready." She took breath. "I'm ready." Ron looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked hopefully, Hermione nodded as his lip's crashed on to her's.

"I love you, you know that right?" Hermione smiled.

"I know you love me and I love you to." Their lips met again and they made love for the first time.

Little did they know that the girl called Faith sitting in Dumbledore's office was their daughter from the future, whom they were making right now had come to the present to protect them all from Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith nearly passed out the first time she saw her mom and dad in the great hall she couldn't believe the time portal had worked. She had arrived that morning while the other students had taken the train she had landed smack in the middle of Dumbledore's office somehow he knew who she was.

He had offered her a place at the school telling her she would be in her parent's and aunt and uncle year. She was happy to be here but she had a job to do, she had to protect her unborn self and her twin brother if she failed the bad future would come to true and she will not let that happen.

I know none of my family they had all died in the war because my brother had died and I was kidnapped my mom and dad had failed to protect us. The reason we need protecting is not because were baby's and that our Uncle the one who Voldemort is after, no we each have a special gift and together it's stronger- love. My life I grew up alone with Voldemort's death eaters after the kidnapped me in the battle at Hogwarts they taught me to hate everything but I couldn't do it I had too much love in me. So I ran away and I met Matthew and I gave my love to him as he did to me I had to leave him be hide in the future but I can always's bring him here when I want to with my locket my time portal.

My jobs to make the future right.

Faith woke up in the Griffindor girls' dormitory she got up and dressed she put her band around her neck lifted her hair out and pulled the band over her head. She didn't know where she got this band from she had had it her entire life and always wore it. Next was her locket/time portal she clipped it on around her neck, then she pocketed her wand her wand was unicorn hair with vine wood 10 inches.

She walked into the great hall and saw her mom and dad talking to her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny she made her way over their she was two footsteps away when she heard her name being called.

'Faith come over hear you don't want to sit with them we can talk about boy's and make-up.' It was Lavender Brown point a finger to Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny. Lavender patted the seat next to her while the four looked at Faith then at Lavender.

God she's a cow wanting my dad for a boyfriend she's only got a crush on him not like my mom who loves him.

'Sorry Lavender I'd rather sit with this lot.' Faith sat down next to Hermione who looked tired but she smiled. Lavender's face was a mask of fury.

'You don't mind if I sit here do you?' She asked Hermione shook her head.

'You like to read?' Hermione asked Faith welcomed this.

'Yeah all the time you?' Faith asked.

'Me too.' So that's where I got my love to read ' Sorry this is Ron you met him last night this is his sister Ginny and this is Harry, Harry Potter.' She gave a friendly nod to everyone and a smile.

'So tell us about you Faith?' Asked Ron piling his plate with food.

'Um I come from England originally but I lived in Spain for a while but I didn't like the schooling over there so I came here. I like to read and play Quidditch chaser's my best spot-.'

'Well, Well it's the new girl sitting with potty and the weasel ah and the mudblood here as well.' Before Ron could throttle Malfoy Faith said.

'Don't call people that it's rude.' Everyone stopped Malfoy smirked he was standing with Crabb and Goyle also Pansy.

'Did you just tell me what to do you pathetic little half blood.' Faith swung around and stood up she was face to face with him.

'No I told you not what to do.' He scowled at her and pulled out his wand. Ron stood and pulled out his own wand. Then Crabb, Goyle and Pansy did the same as Hermione, Harry and Ginny pulled out theirs.

'Leave her alone Malfoy.' Said Ron angrily.

'What sticking up for the half blood and here I thought you were stuffing the mudblood.' Her mom visibly stiffened and her dad gripped his wand tighter as the Slytherin's laughed. Faith saw he was doubled over in laughter so she made him double over in pain as she kicked him crotch. The Griffindor's laughed as the watched Malfoy limp out the great hall.

Faith sat down the four of them stared at her with smiles on their faces.

'He got what he deserved.' She ate her breakfast so did the rest, McGonagall came round with there timetables they saw they had Transfiguration first except Ginny who had history of magic, soon the bell went for lessons to start.

Faith followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to Transfiguration Harry and Ron sat next to each other while Hermione sat next to Faith. The lesson was good in her opinion she noticed she got her smarts from her mom as her had shot up to every question asked and wrote notes the whole lesson. Their next lesson was charms, which they had with the Ravenclaw's they pulled out their wands and Hermione noticed Faith's.

'Can I have a look at your wand?' she asked, Faith nodded and passed it her she twilled it in her fingers she gave it an odd look.

'What?' asked faith, noticing her look.

'Nothing, nothing its just part of mine and Ron's, Ron the unicorn hair and the vine wood out of mine it's a nice wand.' Hermione smiled and passed it to Faith whose palms were sweating.

'Thanks.' The lesson began; Faith managed to earn Griffindor twenty point's for demonstrating at the start. The lunch bell went and Herself, Harry, Hermione and Ron met up with Ginny they went to get some food they took it outside seeing the weather was too nice to be inside, they sat under the beech tree near the lake.

'So what family have you got Faith.' Asked Harry they seemed to be getting comfortable with her around. Her palms sweated again.

'I don't have any they all died when I was young I was put in a foster home and I went to live in Spain with my foster family but I didn't like the wizarding schools their so they let me come here.'

'Oh jeez I'm sorry I didn't know.' They all remained silent Faith decided to change the subject.

'So do any of you play Quidditch.' She asked.

'Yeah I play chaser, Ron's keeper and Harry's seeker do you play?' asked Ginny thankful that they could change the subject..

'Yeah I play chaser too.'

'Well we've got a spot open in chaser this year wanna give it ago.' Asked Harry she noticed his badge. She smiled and nodded.

A week had passed and Faith had settled in more at Hogwarts she stayed with Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny they enjoyed having a new friend as she enjoyed being with them. She had passed being a chaser on the team she had to borrow Ron's until she got her own in Hogsmeade. The DA was still going run by Tonks and Harry and occasionally Lupin when he visited. They had told her the story of how the DA was set up in the Room of Requirement, Faith decided to find that room so she could talk to Matthew.

Faith found the door she opened it. Inside was the Griffindor common room but with different colours blue's and green. Faith took off her locket and opened it she spoke clearly of the person she wanted out of the future and into the present.

'Matthew James Lupin.'


	3. Chapter 3

An oval shape appeared in front of Faith, it started to spin in a swirl of black and white Matthew stepped out of it and the portal disappeared back into her locket.

Faith stared at Matthew he was a Metamorphmagus like his mom. His hair was dark green and a mess; he had his mom's dark twinkling eyes and his father's smile. He was tall about six foot six he didn't have any werewolf traits except eating raw meat and the occasional scratch behind his ear. He smiled when he saw her.

'Hello have a nice trip.' Said Faith she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

'I didn't but I felt better knowing what was on this side.' He grinned and hugged her. ' I missed you.' She looked up at and he looked down at her.

'I missed you too.' Their lips met again. Faith had run away from the death eaters when she was eleven and met Matthew they were friends for four years, until on New Year's night Matthew had kissed her. They kissed passionately until they needed to breathe they rested their foreheads together.

'What's it like here?' They moved onto a sofa in front of the fireplace, Faith told him all about the week she'd had.

'Everything is right here no one's dead they can think about the future all they want but we know it won't happen if I don't protect them.'

'If we won't protect them.' Faith stood up and looked at him.

'Oh no, no, no, no, no you are not staying you are going to wait in the future for me.' He stood up as well.

'Why can't I stay I can help you protect them.' He said angrily.

'When myself and my brother is born we can equally put the protection around everyone.' She said. All she needed to do was get her family's love.

'You told me once that you protect the people you love why can't I protect you.' Faith looked at him she had tears in her eyes.

'I- I need my family's love I can't just use you alone.' He stared down at his feet.

'I need to go.' He pulled out his own locket which he kept in his pocket, he opened up his own portal and ran into it before she could say 'Stop!' When the portal closed she sat on the sofa and cried.

After about half an hour of crying she went to go and see Dumbledore. She stopped outside his office not knowing the password.

'Um Chocolate Frogs.' It didn't work.

'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.' The statue stayed still Faith sighed in frustration.

'Liquorice Wands, Pepper Imps, Fizzing Whizzbees, Cockroach Clusters' The statue moved it spiralled up making stairs. Faith got to the headmaster's door and knocked.

'Enter.' Came a voice behind the door, Faith opened the door Dumbledore smiled and offered her to sit down.

'What is on your mind Faith?' Asked Dumbledore.

'I want Matt here with me but I'll be putting him in danger, he wants to be here but I'm worried if Tonks and Lupin might figure him out then they'll freak.' Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her.

'If Matthew is so keen in staying here we have some private rooms but I think it will be best to wait until Miss Granger finds out she's pregnant.' Said Dumbledore.

'When will they find out about me?' Faith asked.

'When the time is right.' Said Dumbledore.

'But what about Tonks and Lupin and how much danger I'll be putting there son in.' Asked Faith.

' There's nothing wrong in having a little more love in the world.' A twinkle in his eye. Faith smiled, thinking about it now she did over react, she had seen herself what Matt could do when he was fighting death in the future to protect her.

It was nearing the end of the month Faith had talked to Matt and told him he would have to wait he didn't mind he just kept apologising to her. Walking down the corridor she saw Hermione with a hand over her mouth and running into the toilets. Faith followed.

She entered the toilets and heard Hermione being sick from a cubicle.

'Hermione.' The door was open so Faith popped her head in when she heard more sickly sound. Hermione was kneeling her head over the toilet one hand holding her hair from her face the other was on her stomach.

'Hermione are you ok.' Faith pulled the remaining hair out of her face and stroked her back.

'Fine I'm not feeling well that's all.' Said Hermione wiping her mouth.

'Mabey you should go see madam Pomfrey to give you something.' Faith knew what was wrong with her mom she just didn't know how to come around it.

'I did but she said I wasn't ill I don't understand it how can I be sick this past week and not be ill?' Perfect, Hermione stood up.

'Um Hermione you said this past week you've been sick what time around have you been sick?' Asked Faith.

'Usually in the morning, why?' They excited the cubicle and Hermione splashed some water on her face.

'I was just thinking that you could be pregnant.' The colour that was slowly returning to Hermione's face after being sick went back to pail and her eyes widened in horror.

'No m-me and R-Ron used protection.' She choked out.

'Hermione protection doesn't always work, have you tried the spell to see if you are?' Faith put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

'But I can't be pregnant I'm only eighteen.' Her Birthday was last week.

'But you could be just try the charm.' Hermione slowly took out her wand while muttering that she wasn't pregnant. If a green spark came out her wand she was pregnant if a red spark came out she wasn't pregnant.

Hermione said the spell and a green spark came out, she tried it again saying she had the wrong spell yet again a green spark came out. She did it again and again and again finally after about thirty tries Faith grabbed her shoulders.

'Your pregnant Hermione face it your pregnant I know your only eighteen but your pregnant.' Tears were pouring down her Hermione's face so Faith wrapped her in a hug.

'What will I do I'm eighteen and Ron's seventeen were not ready to be parents we haven't even taken NEWTs yet oh god I'll be know as the Hogwarts slag everything's all a mess.' Faith just said soothing word's to her, the door opened and McGonagall walked in.

'Miss Barclay, Miss Granger the headmaster would like to see you, is everything all right Miss Granger?' noticing Hermione crying.

'No, no I'm fine.' Wiping away her tears. They followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office; Faith had a pretty good idea what they were going to talk about. What if they don't believe Dumbledore or me? What if they hate me for not telling them sooner, More questions popped into Faith's head the more she panicked.

The door opened and it got worse Harry, Ron and Ginny sat there also, Hermione turned even more pale than she already was they sat down, Dumbledore was absently stroking Fawke's feathers he sat down when McGonagall left.

'Now I suppose your wondering why you're here.' A few nods went around.

'Miss Granger I know you've only found out and I know that you are scared but we need Harry, Ron especially Ron and Ginny to know, would you like me to tell them?' He offered Hermione nodded.

'Miss Granger is pregnant.' Three gasp's went up in the air Ron went a mixture of green and white he stared at Hermione who had more tears down her face.

'Yes it is a bit of a shock but I'm afraid to say there in danger.'

'What do you mean danger and there?' Asked Hermione.

'Hermione you are to expect twins how I know I cannot say yet. Voldemort will be after your children they have a power that is stronger together, it is love they will use it to protect the one's they love most, of course Voldemort will want to get rid of your protection.' Said Dumbledore.

'Well then we'll have to put protection around our children.' Said Ron standing up and walking to Hermione he crouched down and hugged her she cried on his shoulder.

'Your very lucky because you all ready have that protection.'

'We do.' Said Harry coming out of his shock that his best friends were going to be parents.

'Yes Harry you do, Faith would you care to explain?' She nodded and swallowed hard as all eyes stared at her.

'I've been sent from the future to come and protect you all from Voldemort. In my life everything's ruined everything's gone, in my life you all died so did my brother and I was kidnapped so we couldn't protect you but I've been sent back to make your future right.' They all stared at her their mouths hanging open then Hermione gasped and put a hand to her stomach.

'T-Then then you-your-.' She lost her words and stared at Faith.

'Yeah, I'm your daughter.'


	4. Chapter 4

Daughter, No! This cannot be right it's impossible to come from the future this isn't right.

Hermione was staring at Faith so were Ron who had gone more white than green now and Harry and Ginny their face's were wide eyed and open mouthed.

'I got to go I'm sorry.' Faith ran out of the head masters office in a panic.

'Dumbledore?' Hermione said faintly, she started to shake her head.

'It is true Faith is your daughter.' He stopped 'Miss Granger I'm sorry that you and Ron must go through this. Now I would like all of you to go to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey knows about your situation Hermione and will do a concealment charm on you nobody must know that you are pregnant. I will send an owl to each of your parents to let them know of the situation.'

'What about Faith?' Asked Ginny.

'I suggest you give her some time I need to speak with her later so I shall talk to her.' The four nodded and left to go to the hospital wing they turned a corridor where Malfoy, Crabb, Goyal, Pansy and Theodore Nott were walking up towards them.

'Hey the mudblood's been crying look at her puffy eyes, what's the matter the blood traitor not good in bed?' Pansy shrieked with laughter that rang down the hallways Malfoy smirked happily.

'Piss of Malfoy.' Said Ron getting angry. They ignored him and continued to insult Hermione.

'Hey mudblood I heard you in the toilets pregnant what a slut.' Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny paled. Pansy continued.

'Can you imagine what their children would look like, horrible little brats.' They continued Hermione saw Ron put a hand in his pocket for his wand.

'Don't forget they'll be poor.' Said Malfoy laughing.

'It doesn't matter their children will die in the war anyway because you'll be too thick to look after them. They laughed harder at Pansy's words. Someone shot out of a classroom on the left grabbed Pansy by the collar and pushed her to the side of the wall she let out a scream. The Slytherin's pulled out their wands and pointed them at Pansy's attacker while the Gryffindor's pointed their wands at the Slytherin's.

'Don't you dare talk about the war in front of them.' It was Faith, Pansy was trying to get free but Faith had a strong grip on her Malfoy put his wand at the back of her neck.

'Let her go you little half blood.' Faith didn't move Malfoy opened his mouth to say a curse but was cut off.

'Touch her and your dead.' Hermione had never seen this boy at school before he came out the classroom Faith had come out of his wand was pointing at Malfoy. He had blood red hair sticking up all over the place his eyes held anger in them but they were somewhat familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

'Who the hell are you?' Asked Malfoy.

'Someone who's about to kick your ass if you don't put you wand down.' His voice had anger in it but Hermione picked up something else worry. Malfoy moved his wand away and Faith let go of Pansy who stroked her neck and pulled out her own wand standing a bit behind Malfoy, Faith walked backwards until she had reached the boy who had followed her out of the classroom he grabbed her hand.

Who the hell is he? And why is he holding my daughter's hand, No, no Faith's hand.

Hermione questioned herself.

'Get out of here ferret.' Said Harry the Slytherin's were out numbered by one; they all put their wands back in their pockets. The Slytherin's walked back down the corridor the came up from. Half way down Malfoy turned around took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

'Crucio.' No one was quicker to react than Faith she stepped in front of Hermione and held up her hands, a blue shield went around the six of them it was coming from Faith's hands her face held a mask of concentration and fury. The Cruciatus Curse hit the shield right in front of Faith they all stared at her in awe, the shield disappeared but the Cruciatus Curse was hovering in a sphere above Faith's right hand, she grinned and took her aim at Malfoy.

'Tell anyone about Hermione you'll get more than this.' She threatened and held her hand with the curse still hovering above it she took her aim at the Slytherin's.

'Five.' They turned and started to run in horror. 'Four.' They were still running. 'Three.' Crabb had tripped and pulled Goyal and Malfoy with him Nott and Pansy had gone around the corner to safety. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were laughing at Malfoy' s attempts to get up quickly but kept falling over his robes. 'Two.' They had untangled themselves and had got up and ran around the corner. 'One.' Faith clamped her hand shut and the Cruciatus Curse was gone and then there was silence.

'Um who are you?' Ron asked after about three minute's of silence. The boy he looked at Faith who nodded.

'My name is Matt Lupin I'm Faith's boyfriend.' Hermione heard Faith groan but she was to busy staring at Matt.

'Your Tonks and Lupin's son?' Said Ginny he nodded to prove it he scrunched up his face in concentration the next second his hair was ocean blue.

'You really are from the future aren't you?' Asked Hermione Faith looked at her and nodded.

'Yeah we are.' This was her daughter the blue eyes were Ron's her wavy brown hair was Her's, She was smart and liked to read and play Quidditch and eat sweets. Even her own wand was made out of Her's and Ron's.

'Look I'm sorry if this is a shock to which I know it is but you'll just have to trust me.' Winking again at the word trust.

'We have an appointment with Madam Pomfrey do you want to come?' Faith smiled and nodded.

'I better go.' Said Matt.

'Yeah I'll talk to Dumbledore about those room's for you.' Matt nodded and went into kiss her then realised he who he was doing it in front of and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled out his locket and opened the time portal and walked into it the portal closed after he disappeared. They all stared at the spot where the portal was.

'Time portal now are we going?' They nodded. The five of them made it to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey placed Hermione down on a bed, Ron sat in the chair next to her holding her hand his colour had returned in his face. Harry had an arm around Ginny standing at the foot of the bed and Faith sat in the other chair on Hermione's other side.

'Now Miss Granger I've got some book's and pamphlet's already for you and Mr Weasley, I'll want monthly check-ups but for now I want just to check to see if everything is fine now I only want the farther with her so you three out.' Pomfrey said while walking back from her office with some books in her hands.

'Wait can Faith stay I want her here.' Said Hermione, Faith smiled and Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes when Pomfrey agreed to let Faith stay. Pomfrey cast the concealment charm first so no one other than Harry, Ginny, Faith, Hermione and Ron knew and of course those five Slytherin's but they wont have the gut's to spread it around because of Faith 's threat.

Next Pomfrey cast a charm over Hermione's stomach a screen appeared over her stomach facing the four of them. She showed that she could only see one child at the moment and that when she got more into the pregnancy they would be able to see both of them, She left them alone for a minute.

Hermione started to cry.

'Hey what you crying for?' Ron asked hugging Hermione.

'I'm not ready to be a mom yet.' She sobbed.

'Mom…. Um Hermione you have to learn these things you may not feel ready yet but you will be and dad… err I mean Ron and I will be their for you as well as Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.' Hermione smiled.

'Hermione I love you all right nothing will change that and I'm going to be with you through out this pregnancy.' Hermione smiled even more.

'Ok and Faith if you want you can call me and Ron mom and dad if you want to but only in private.' It was Faith's turn to smile.

'You mean it?' Ron nodded.

'Yeah as long as you also call Harry and Ginny Aunt and Uncle, I can't wait to see their faces when you say that.' He laughed he hugged Hermione again and she stretched out an arm so she could hug Faith she was hesitant at first but she stepped forward and hugged her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was a Sunday, Faith awoke in the girls dormitory's with a smile on her face, she had that smile when she took a shower, brushed her teeth, got changed and while she walked into the great hall.

Faith sat down and waited for the rest to arrive which wasn't to long as Hermione and Ginny walked in and sat next to her.

'Good morning.' Said Faith tucking into some bacon they smiled at her.

'Good morning to you to why are you in such a good mood?' Hermione asked while piling her plate full of eggs, bacon, mushrooms, hash browns and baked beans.

'Well let's start off with the fact that my family know me and they accept me and not thinking I'm a crackpot, Second I have the most wonderful boyfriend who Dumbledore has set up a room for and third it's a nice day.' There was no one around them so they could talk more freely.

Harry and Ron came down when the hall got more full, the morning owls came a letter stopped in front of Faith and two in front of Hermione, Faith unattached the letter from the owl's leg, opened it and read.

Dear Faith I have found accommodation for Master Lupin and yourself, you may check it out any time you like, go to the painting of the Griffindor lion with the sword and the shield be hide it. The password is galaxy quite a nice muggle chocolate actually hope you enjoy the room, Sincerely Albus Dumbledore.

Faith turned to Hermione to tell her the good news when she saw that she had gone pale.

'Hermione what is it.' Hermione passed her the letter while Ron comforted her, Faith read it.

Hermione and Ron Were coming over their expect the Weasley clan and your parents Hermione around twelve. We are very disappointed in both of you, getting pregnant at eighteen and Ron's only seventeen your not ready to be parents yet there's only one thing we can do and that's abortion see you at twelve, Mrs Weasley.

Faith stood up and the rest followed her she walked into an empty classroom, Harry shut the door behind them.

'Right we can't talk in their to risky Hermione your not going to have the abortion are you?' Ron, Harry and Ginny looked confused while Hermione shook her head vigorously.

'Good we'll just have to do the difficult task of telling them.' Said Faith.

'Hold up mom wanted you to have an abortion why?' Asked Ginny scandalised that her mother would Wright such a thing.

'She said that me and Ron were to young which I know we are but I can't get rid of any child no matter how old I am.' Said Hermione. After they talked they decided to take a look at the room Dumbledore had set up for her and Matt.

'Galaxy.' The portrait opened the five of them walked inside, inside was a huge room decorated in the Griffindor colours there was a fireplace and a settee with a couple of chairs around the table which was in front of the fireplace. There was a door on the left side of the room Faith walked into it finding a bedroom fit for two people and an en suite bathroom.

'Wow this place is great.' Said Ginny sitting on the sofa next to Harry.

'Yeah it is Matt will be happy.' She pulled out her locket and opened the portal, Matt stepped out of it when Faith called, he looked a bit annoyed.

'I was just about to use the loo.' They laughed as Faith rolled her eyes and pointed to the door, which had the bedroom/bathroom. He went in after about a minute he came out with a smile.

'Sorry about that.' He quickly kissed her and greeted the rest. For the rest of the morning they talked and played chess and exploding snap and ate sweets at quarter to twelve they decided to clean up and wait for the Weasleys and Grangers.

The clock on the wall struck twelve and the door opened everyone braced themselves.

Dumbledore walked in followed by McGonagall then the Grangers her granddad seemed a bit happy but her grandma looked a bit disappointed in her mom. Next her uncle's walked in Percy, Charlie, Bill with Aunt Fleur and then Fred and George her favourite Uncles they all seamed happy by the news to. Then her other grandparents walked in her Nan looked furious but what brought horror in her eye's were Tonks and Lupin walking in she squeezed Matt's hand he seemed to know who they were.

They all sat down in the chairs Dumbledore and McGonagall had conjured up when they walked in. Everyone was quiet until Hermione spoke up she was holding Ron's hand.

'We think you should know that Ron and I are keeping th-.'

'Keeping it you'll do no such thing.' Said her Nan Weasley.

'It's not your choice mom.' Said Ron defensively.

'Well my choice is certainly better than your choice.' She said angrily.

'I agree with Molly you're far to young to have children.' Said her other Nan

'See you have an abortion it will be like never got pregnant.' Said Molly, Faith decided to speak up.

'Then you'll be giving up everything.' They all looked at her.

'Excuse me but who are you two?' Asked Molly looking at Faith and Matt.

'My name is Faith Jane Weasley and this my boyfriend Matthew James Lupin were from the future.' Everyone gasped Tonks looked like she was about to faint, Lupin was staring at Matt, While the others stared at Faith.

'W-what did y-you just say?' Asked Arthur.

'I said were from the future, I'm Ron and Hermione's daughter and this is Lupin and Tonks son. I was sent here to protect you all from Voldemort the twins inside Hermione i.e. me and my brother who died have a special power to protect the one's we love with my help and Matt's it will be strong enough to protect you all during the war.' Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Matt and Dumbledore were beaming at her while the other's just stared at her as if she were mad.

'Dumbledore is this true.' McGonagall spoke.

'Yes Minerva it is indeed true.' Dumbledore clarified.

'So if Hermione give's up the babies we all die?' Asked Bill.

'Pretty much yeah.' Said Faith with a nod.

'And you're going to save us.' Said George.

'With your power.' Said Fred Faith nodded.

Faith wanted to run in the bedroom like she ran from her parents in Dumbledore's office. There was movement and Granddad Granger stood up and walked over to Faith and Hermione, She stared at her granddad while her mom looked at her dad he smiled and hugged them both they hugged back.

'I always thought your first would have brown hair ha Anne owes me five pounds.' Faith giggled at her granddad's bet; soon the other Granger gave her daughter, granddaughter and Ron a hug. The rest of the Weasley's joined in soon meeting Faith asking her questions about the future. She disentangled herself from the Weasleys and go over to Matt who hadn't moved from his spot.

'Matt go and talk to them.' She said sternly.

'But they don't want to talk to-.'

'Matt?' It was Lupin standing next to Tonks. Faith excused herself and joined her family after about ten minute's of talking to her family she went to the toilet when she came back out she saw Matt, Tonks and Lupin in a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

A month had passed when the Weasley's and Granger's had come, and the first Quidditch match of the season was approaching. Dumbledore had talked to Matt letting him go into lessons with Faith. He had told the teachers he was a exchange student and wished to come to Hogwart's to learn more about magical English culture, the rumour around the student's was he was from a foreign country, run away from his family and risked life and limb just to get here.

Faith walked down with Harry and Ginny they had gone out early to check the pitch. The Slytherin's booed as they walked in and sang a whole new round of Weasley is our king. Harry, Ginny, Faith sat next to Ron who wasn't eating sitting in font of them was Seamus and Dennis the Griffindor beaters and Natalie McDonald the third chaser. Hermione who was still eating from when they left sat next to Ron and Matt sat next to Faith his hair was half-red and the other half gold.

'Nervous?' He asked while biting into a bit of toast.

'Yes and no I'm more excited than nervous.' Said Faith.

'Well the pitch is ok the ground is wet from the rain last night so it might be a bit slow kicking off but the weather's good today.' Harry informed the rest of the team, indeed the sun was out but there were a few clouds.

'Is it me or do the Slytherin's seem more smug today.' Commented Natalie. Faith turned to look at the Slytherin's true they did look more smug especially Malfoy.

'Forget it they always look like when they think there going to beat Griffindor.' Said Harry, Faith wasn't so sure.

After breakfast the team made it down to the changing room's while Matt and Hermione walked up to the stand's with the rest of the school. They got changed and sat down on the bench waiting for the captain to give his pep talk.

'All right everyone I want to see a good game out there play good, concentrate, remember tactics and play your best.' He clapped his hands together and they stood and followed him out in to the pitch. Luna Lovegood was commentating for the match she and the Griffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's all cheered for them and booed the Slytherin's as they walked out.

'Captain's shake hands.' Instructed Madam Hooch. Malfoy and Harry came forwards and shook hands quickly.

They got on their broom's Hooch let out the Bludgers and the golden snitch she held the Quaffle in her hands she through it up and everyone took off.

'And that's Natalie with the Quaffle at the moment heading towards the Slytherin keeper Bott no sorry it's Nott she misses a bludger sent by Crabb she passes to Ginny a lovely girl who passes to Faith she shot's… She score's nice Feint by Faith Bake no Barclay.' Cheers from the Griffindor's drowned the last bit of commentating out.

The match continued, Ron kept on blocking letting only one in as the score came to 10 to 90 the chasers shot at every opportunity they could they already had six foul's from the first fifteen minuet's. The beaters played good not fouling but hitting them strong to get the Quaffle and causing no injuries.

'And the score is 130 to Griffindor and 30 to Slytherin Faith has the Quaffle she gets ready to shot she… stop's.' Faith had indeed stopped she was staring over the Forbidden Forest floating above the tree's were Dementors hundred's and hundred's of them. Everyone was watching Faith they followed her gaze and everyone screamed. The Quaffle dropped to the ground as they moved closer, everyone was trying to leave the Quidditch pitch she had to do something and now. She saw the teachers pull out their wands and the members of the DA, some how Tonks, Lupin, Matt and Hermione had got on the pitch their own wand's out as well.

Faith raised her hands to create the shield a blue dome surrounded the Quidditch pitch, people were confused but the people who had seen it before stared at Faith, the Dementors were hovering just outside it she had trapped their coldness and unhappiness outside the dome. Faith thought of all the thing's and people she loved and the people who loved her.

'EXPECTO PATRONUM.' The dome turned white as a verity of Patronus'

Emerged out of it. The Dementors flew away after being tossed around by a Stag; a Jack Russell, an Otter, a Horse, a Wolf and her own the Eagle.

'That's it you little half blood.' She turned her head to Malfoy who had grabbed a beater's bat from Goyal a bludger came towards him he hit it and it came straight to her head, she heard screaming, when she fell of her broom she let darkness overtake her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione saw the bludger sail towards Malfoy he hit it straight at Faith's head.

'FAITH.' Hermione screamed as Faith fell from her broom she pointed her wand at her as Harry, Ginny and Ron flew to catch her, she saw Matt point his own wand at Malfoy.

'Accio Malfoy.' He shouted as Hermione shouted 'Levicorpus.' Faith's falling body stopped a centimetre of the ground. The teachers were taking the students back to the castle group by group. Matt had Malfoy in his grip Matt was taller so he was able to let Malfoy's feet dangle Matt pulled his fist back ready to strike when Hermione put a hand on his arm.

'Allow me.' He smiled as Hermione punched Malfoy in the face she let Matt continue until Tonks and Lupin stopped him they took him up to the castle as she and Matt walked over to Faith.

There was blood and lot's of it.

'She need's the hospital wing.' Said Ginny landing with Ron and Harry either side. Hermione floated Faith up to the hospital wing. Matt ran in and started to shout for Madam Pomfrey to fix Faith.

'Oh dear get her on this bed Miss Granger.' Hermione did they all stood to the side while Pomfrey put some potion to her head where the crack was, next she put some bandages around her head to stop the blood also she gave her some blood Replenishing Draught in her mouth.

'She lost a lot of blood but she'll be fine.' Madam Pomfrey let them stay but made Harry, Ron and Ginny go and get changed, Matt had to go outside the curtain while Hermione helped Pomfrey get Faith out of her Quidditch uniform and into some hospital pyjama's.

Matt came back round the curtain when they had finished he sat next to Faith's bed and in the chair next to Hermione he held Faith's hand.

'How dose she do it?' Matt asked staring at Faith.

'Do what?' Hermione asked looking at Faith's pale face.

'Not get scared in a situation like that.' He was obviously talking about the dementor attack.

'Mabey she does get scared but she doesn't show it.' Said Hermione.

'I'm scared.' He admitted.

'Of what?' Hermione asked.

'Losing her.' He sighed his face was sad.

'You won't lose her we'll all be alright in the war a-.'

'I know we'll be all right in the war it's just after the war. We got together when future was wrong but when we win this war and the future's right how do we know we'll be together, we'll forget all this,' He looked at her with saddened defeated eyes Hermione could see he was trying not to cry.

'I'm sure whether your in bad or good future you'll be together your destined to be, just like me and Ron and your parents and Harry and Ginny were all meant to be together no matter what future heads our way.' Matt gave her a small sad smile and hugged her Hermione hugged back.

'Thanks Hermione.' Matt said. They disentangled themselves from the hug and watched the unconscious Faith and waited for the rest to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

Faith awoke three day's later on Tuesday it was after lessons so Matt, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were all sitting around her bed when she woke up.

'Ow.' Her head felt like it had been trampled on by a heard of Thestrals.

'Faith.' Said Matt in worried tones.

'Ow.' She opened her eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light she saw five figures around her. Her hand touched her head where her wound was she felt a bandage there slowly remembering the Quidditch match.

'Is everyone all right?' She asked her voice week.

'Shouldn't we be asking you that?' Said Matt.

'I'm fine... just a headache now what abo-.'

'Everyone else is safe they made it to castle.' Said Hermione.

'Malfoy? What happened to him?' She asked.

'Dumbledore was furious at him made him clean out all the boy's toilets by toothbrush.' Said Ginny

' Good he deserved it.' She sat up stretching her muscles.

'Ah you're awake now all of you get out so I can see to my patient oh and Miss Granger your next appointment is on Sunday be here at one.' Said Madam Pomfrey walking over to them. The four of them left saying their goodbye's as they walked to the door.

Faith was checked out on Friday when her cut to the head had been healed, Accompanied by Matt they walked to their room behind the Griffindor lion portrait.

'Galaxy.' They entered and saw Tonks, Lupin, Hermione and Ron talking together. When they heard the door open, they turned.

'Wotcher Faith, Matt.' Said Tonks smiling at the both of them. Tonks was four and a half months pregnant now making Hermione two and a half.

'Hello how are you Tonks, Lupin?' Asked Faith greeting them with a hug.

'Were good thanks. The baby started kicking yesterday, actually we were just discussing with Ron and Hermione if you two wanted to have dinner with the four of us tomorrow?' Asked Lupin.

'Dinner as in-.' Asked Matt, Faith knew what was coming.

'Family dinner.' Said Tonks, Matt blanched.

'Of Course well come.' Said Faith Matt squeezed her hand.

'Great well there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow so we'll see you at the three broomsticks at five.' Hermione, Ron and Faith nodded; Matt just stared at his feet. The four of them left leaving Matt and Faith alone.

'Why do we have to go they'll be asking questions about us.' Said Matt.

'So it's nice to go out and it will bring us all closer.' Said Faith leaning against the wall.

'Yeah but we can't get to attached to this time.' Said Matt she looked at him.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'I mean we cant stay here after the war we're going have to go back to the future we cant get to comfortable.' Said Matt. Walking around finally stopping so he could lean against the back of the couch.

'I'm not getting comfortable here I've came here to do my job.' Argued Faith.

'Was joining the Quidditch team part of your job, was buying a broomstick part of your job, is going out to dinner tomorrow part of your job.' Shouted Matt, walking over to her.

'No ok their not part of my job, but sorry if I was trying to make my life happy until I had to go back to that hell hole future.' She shouted Matt looked hurt.

'I don't make your life happy?' Guilt washed over her, her anger gone. 'Is that it you did all those things so you could be happy when you go back to the future.' Faith was shaking her head tears running down her cheeks.

'Matt it came out the wrong way, you make-.'

'Forget it Faith.' He ran out the room, Faith slid down the wall unable to stop the tears from coming. Matt made her happy more than anything she only meant that they could have nice memories of when they had go back.

Faith got into bed laying awake for Matt to come back in around one her eyes started to close and she fell asleep.

'Faith wake up.' Someone was tapping her shoulder slowly she opened her eyes and saw candles were lighting the room, looking at here clock she saw she had only been asleep for an hour. Faith looked at the person who had woken her up it was Matt.

'Matt I'm sorry I didn't mean-.' He held up a hand to shush her.

'I know what you meant Faith and I'm sorry I shouted at you.' He took breath 'I'm scared I'm scared of losing you Faith, when we save all this lot and we have to go back we'll be gone and we wont be together anymore because our future will be gone.' Faith had tears in her eyes it was true when they save them from Voldemort it will be a good future and they got together in the bad how would they know if they got together in the good future.

'M-Matt I.' He placed a finger to her lips and got down on one knee. Faith's eyes widened.

'Matt what.' Her voice failed her.

'It's not an engagement ring Faith it's a promise ring.' He pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket and opened it, inside was thin silver ring a small Aquamarine gemstone lay on top of the ring.

'Faith Jane Weasley I promise that when were in the good future and were together. I promise that I will make all of it happy for you and when were older I'll propose to you, I'll marry you and I'll give you children and I will grow old with you with that promise.' Matt had tears welling up in his eyes; Faith seemed unable to stop crying.

'I accept your promise Matt.' She smiled as he put the ring on her finger, He got closer and they lent in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss there tongues met as their mouths opened. They kissed passionately for several minuets but then they needed air they broke apart their foreheads touching.

'I love you.' He had never said this before, dose he really mean it? She asked herself. He must of read her mind. ' I mean it Faith I love you more than anything.'

'I love you too.' He smiled and there lips met again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The village of Hogsmeade was welcoming as Lupin, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Matt and Faith made their way to the three broomsticks. Once inside the warm they found a table near the window for them all.

'What would you like to drink?' Asked Rosmerta.

'Two waters and four butterbeer's please.' Said Lupin. Matt was holding Faith's hand under the table.

' Come on then how'd you'd meet?' Tonks asked grinning Faith heard Lupin whisper 'Tonks.' In warning tones.

'Um well I was kidnapped by death eaters after the war but I ran away when I was eleven and met Matt, we got together as a couple four years after on new years eve.' Said Faith lamely.

'What's it like the bad future?' Asked Ron. Faith and Matt took it in turns to answer that question the Wizarding world owned by Voldemort and his death eaters, no muggles or muggle-bourns at all just pure blood wizards running around.

'It's really that bad.' Said Hermione.

'Yeah it is.' Sighed Matt their drinks came and they ordered some food as well. They moved their conversation onto happier topics while they ate their dinner.

At half six they finished their dinner and walked back up to the castle they all went their separate ways.

'That was fun.' Said Matt.

'See I told you you'll like it.' Said Faith getting into bed.

'They did ask questions though.' Said Matt getting in on the other side.

'People usually do that, ask questions.' She said yawning.

'Very funny goodnight love you.' They curled up next to each other in the blankets.

'Love you too.' Faith fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Hermione, Ron and Faith were in the hospital wing waiting for Madam Pomfrey to arrive. It was raining this morning coming down at such force it shook the windowpanes.

'Now Miss Granger let's see these twins of yours.' Said Pomfrey coming out of her office. She walked over to them Faith and Ron were sitting either side of Hermione who was lying on a bed, she moved her wand and said something Hermione couldn't quite here, over her stomach and a screen appeared in front of them.

Two figures were shown on the blacked lined screen, Hermione moved her head closer so she could she her and Ron's twin's for the first time. Hermione looked at Ron who had a huge smile plastered on his face while he stared at the screen, he turned and looked at her she smiled at him and they both looked back at the screen.

'Your due date should be around May-.'

'Thirteenth.' Said Faith, without thinking. Pomfrey looked at her.

'That's right how did you know?' She asked suspiciously.

'Um lucky guess.' Said Faith with a nervous laugh. Pomfrey kept her gaze but the doors opened and the screen quickly vanished from sight, Hermione's pregnancy was covered up by a concealment charm but the screen wasn't. A couple of fourth year Ravenclaw's came in one's nose was twice his size and was still growing.

'Miss Granger you may leave now.' Pomfrey got up and went over to the Ravenclaw's. Hermione stood up the three of them left the hospital wing.

'May thirteenth's your birthday.' Said Hermione as the door's shut behind them.

'Yeah, Matt's the fourth of March.' They walked up the stairs to Faiths and Matt's room.

Walking inside they saw Matt scribbling on some parchment he looked up as they entered.

'Hey how was the check up?' He asked.

'It was good we got see the twins.' Said Ron still smiling.

'What were you doing before we came in?' Asked Faith.

'Oh just potions forgot about it.' Hermione saw Ron's eyes widened.

'Dammit, Hermione will you help me with my essay please.' He turned to her.

'Why haven't you done it you've had plenty of time all week.' Getting annoyed.

'I was reading the baby books instead I can't read a book in a day like you it takes me a while but I got caught up in it I forgot about my homework.' Explained Ron.

'You read the baby books?' She asked. The tips of his ears were red and he was studying his feet.

'Of course I read them I'm going to be a dad I had to learn a few things.' Hermione smiled and hugged him. They said their goodbyes to Faith and Matt and went to his head boy room to work on his essay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week before Christmas day it was a Hogsmeade trip Matt, Harry and Ron had gone off together to shop for the girls while Faith, Ginny and Hermione went to shop for the boy's. Faith walked into the jewellery shop so Ginny could get her present for Harry; she looked around the counters and spotted something familiar.

It was Matt's locket. How in the world did that end up here. That was his time portal he wouldn't give it away, he treasured it even if he kept it in his pocket.

'Um excuse me where did you get this locket may I ask?' She asked the man he came over and took out the locket.

'Ah yes a man came in actually in the middle of the night and sold it for a ring came in last month I believe, are you interested in buying it?' He asked. He sold it to buy her ring; at least no one else had brought it.

'Yes I think I will buy it.' He smiled as she took out her purse and paid for the locket, then an idea came into her mind and the sale's man was happy to do it. The rest of the cold winter's day they shopped at two they had finished and went back up to the castle.

As Christmas day approached most of the student's went home to spend it with their family's, It was quiet on Christmas day when Faith awoke she looked out the window and saw it was snowing again. Getting up she walked into the main room and saw Matt sitting by the fire, his hair was a mixture of red, green and gold.

'Merry Christmas.' He jumped a little to the sound of her voice, She sat next to him he kissed her lightly on the lips.

'And Merry Christmas to you.' He handed her; her Christmas gift she took the wrapping paper off it was a wooden box she opened it. Inside was a necklace with a silver chain and a broomstick, a book and a heart as charms on it.

'You can add your own charms on to it.' Explained Matt she lent over and kissed him.

'I love it, thank you will you put it on for me?' He did as she moved her hair out the way.

'Here's yours.' She gave him his gift. He opened it and found a watch but the watch face was his locket with a clock on it, he pressed the small button on the side and the time portal appeared in front of him. He closed it making the portal go as well.

'Why did you sell your locket so you could buy me my ring?' Faith asked.

'I didn't have enough money.' He answered.

'Matt that's your time portal I know only you can open it but what if someone else had brought it?' She stood up and walked away from the fireplace.

'I- I dunno.'

'Matt you cannot lose that locket it's to important to you.' She sat on the settee; Matt was still staring into the fire.

'Your more important.' He turned and faced her.

'What?' She asked staring into his dark eyes.

'Your more important than some locket you are first and most important thing in my life nothing else.' He had moved towards her, he was on his knee's in front of her.

'This life and in the future?' Smiling slightly.

'Well.' She hit him on the arm.

'Hey.' He laughed and brought his lips on to hers. His hands were on her cheeks and her hands went to his multicoloured hair. This was indeed a good start on Christmas day.


	9. Chapter 9

The holidays were soon over and students had come back to Hogwarts. Hermione was now five months pregnant her concealment charm hiding her bump from everyone else except Faith, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Matt. Tonks on the other hand was seven months.

Tonks and Lupin had decided to get married after baby Matt was born so they set their wedding date around May getting married at Hogwarts. It was a sunny day on Wednesday in the beginning of January when Faith walked down in the great hall with Matt they spotted Hermione and Ron sitting next to each other eating breakfast Neville sat in front of them.

'Morning.' Faith sat down with Matt he had changed his eye colour today they were sparkling green and his hair was blue.

'Good morning to you to.' Said Hermione adding more food to her already big pile of food on her plate. They couldn't say anything much because Neville was they're reading the Quibbler.

'What have we got today?' Ron asked taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

'Double potions then Herbology and then History of magic.' Said Faith putting some food on her plate. Ron groaned as Luna Lovegood glided over and sat next to Neville a dazed look on her face.

'Hermione you have lots of food.' She said in her dreamy voice.

'I'm hungry.' She said politely then digging into her food again.

'Your aura is different I noticed it at the beginning of the year like you were glowing I was wondering if you had been attacked by some Auralingles.' They were silent.

'What are Auralingles?' Asked Matt staring at Luna she turned her gaze on him.

'There are invisible little creatures and they float around waiting for someone's aura to pick on, they are rare daddy's going to Portugal to try and catch some next month.' She informed them keeping her dreamy voice the same.

'Er no Luna I haven't been attacked by Auralingles I'm just hungry and my aura is just the same than ever.' Said Hermione, Ron was sniggering behind his bread roll, and Matt just moved closer to Faith who was looking down at her plate. Harry and Ginny had joined them and was now looking at everyone wondering why they weren't talking.

'Fine, Neville may I have my magazine back daddy's done an enlightening story about some Blibbering Humdinger he spotted in France.' Neville handed her the Quibbler she gave him a kiss on the lips and left the great hall. People who had witnessed it so basically everyone stared at Neville who had gone red.

'Um Neville would you care to explain that kiss.' Asked Ginny.

'Er we-were going out now I invited her over for Christmas.' He explained Hermione burst into tears. They all stared at her; Hermione's hormones had been through the roof lately. She could go from happy to sad in a swish of a wand. Now people were looking at her from other tables.

'Hermione are you all right?' Asked Neville.

'I'm fine Neville I'm j- just so ha- happy for you.' She went into a new round of tears, People were whispering around the tables now Faith noticed Pansy talking to Millicent Bulstrode she was pointing to Hermione, Millicent smirked and passed the gossip to the person sitting next to her.

Faith caught Pansy's eye she smirked and patted her stomach the meaning was clear, Hermione was still crying now her face was burried in Ron's shoulder, an idea came into Faith's head it wasn't a good plan but it will help Hermione.

'AHHHHHH Neville were just so HAPPY for you.' Faith clapped her hands together and stood bouncing up and down she hugged Neville who was now purple, She wiped her dry eyes people were now staring at Faith. Matt, Harry and Ron were staring at her as if she was crazy, Hermione had stopped crying and staring at Faith with a smile on her face.

'NEVILLE you brave boy your grandmother must be so PROUD.' Ginny stood smiling she reached across the table and hugged Neville pretending to cry as well.

'Yeah way to go Neville.' Shouted Dean.

'How did you get together Neville.' Asked Dennis Creevey. Soon people around the tables had stood and walked over to Neville and started to congratulate him who looked about ready to pass out from embarrassment. Faith, Ginny, Hermione, Matt, Harry and Ron slipped out the great hall and into the courtyard.

'Well that went well.' Said Faith they all laughed.

'Thanks you two.' Hermione hugged Faith and Ginny. The bell rang and Ginny went to Transfiguration as the others went to potions.

They waited outside the dungeons the Slytherin's were already there. They lined up on the opposite side of them.

'Was the emotion to much for you mudblood in the great hall?' Said Malfoy, Crabb, Goyal and Pansy on the side of him. Pansy laughed and Crabb and Goyal not understanding what Malfoy was going on about smirked.

'Ignore them.' Faith heard Hermione whispered to Ron, who clutched his wand so much his knuckles were white.

'Shove off ferret.' Said Harry.

'Where's your girlfriend potty on the street's begging for money though she don't have to beg she can just sleep-.' Ron had charged forward and pushed Malfoy against the wall. Hermione stepped forward but Pansy pulled out her wand unnoticed by Hermione.

'Impedimenta.' The spell shot out of her wand but a familiar blue glow surrounded her and the spell shot back toward Pansy she sailed backwards as the spell hit her the dungeon door opened and Snape came out only to fall on the floor backwards as Pansy hit him.

'Miss Parkinson detention.' Shouted Snape ' See me after class.' They stood, Ron had moved away from Malfoy and stood next to Hermione.

'Enter.' Snape let them in.

'Thanks again Faith.' Said Hermione walking into class.

'For what?' Faith asked.

'You know.' She put her hands in front of her ' The force field.'

'Oh right that wasn't me that was them.' She pointed to Hermione's stomach.

'What?' They sat at the back while Snape went over to some potions on the left side of the room.

'They protected you this time I was behind Matt I didn't see you.' Said Faith looking at Hermione's bump.

'Wow they really-.' Faith nodded. 'Wow.'

' Today will be working on the Wolfsbane Potion a difficult potion even the experts have difficulty making it, you will have until the end of this double lesson to get to adding the troll's blood you will stop and finish it in tomorrow's lesson you have two hours starting now.' Snape sat at his desk while the students got to work.

At the end of the lesson they had all got to the part where Snape instructed to stop with help from Hermione. They left the classroom happy to get out of there.

'I'm glad that's over.' Said Ron walking down the corridor to the great hall for lunch.

'Me too man I'm hungry.' Said Matt as his stomach growled.

'Did you lot see Snape go over I wish I took a picture.' Said Harry smiling at the memory of Snape falling.

'Yeah oh and thanks Faith for protecting Hermione.' Said Ron.

'That was actually the twin's I was behind Matt I only heard the spell.' Ron gaped at her.

'That wa- was the twin's.' He Asked Faith nodded again.

'Don't be so shocked Ron they were bound to protect her sooner or later.' They continued down the corridor with Ron smiling proudly. They met Ginny and ate lunch in the great hall as it started to rain outside. Finishing lunch the five of them went to Herbology and dealt with some small plants of Devil's Snare. Their next and final lesson was History of magic Faith was tired when they got in and sat down, Binn's was talking about goblin wars again when her eyes started to close.

_There was a cot in the middle of the room the room was oddly familiar inside were three babies one slightly older than the other two they were screaming and crying out. There were noises outside shouts, screams, and the sound of people in pain. The door of the room was blasted off and two deatheaters walked in they walked over to the cot._

'_Your mommy's and daddy's are dead now what shall we do with you.' Cackled a woman under her hood._

'_Kill one of them and we'll take one and let the third rot here.' Said a man next to the woman he pulled off his hood to reveal his long blond hair and pointy face, which held those cold grey eyes. He pointed his wand at the screaming baby on the left._

'_Avada Kedavra__' The green light hit the screaming baby; the baby became silent as the killing curse did its work. Now there was the baby girl wrapped in pink blankets and a baby boy who had dark twinkling eyes._

'_Take the girl leave the boy.' Cackled the woman she picked up the baby girl and they left the room. _

'_Get back give her back.' Faith shouted at them._

'Faith, Faith.' The voice was familiar and far away but she was determined to get that baby girl back.

'FAITH.' She sat up looking around she saw she was in the classroom everyone was staring at her; she was breathing hard and covered in sweat.

'Faith are you alright.' She turned her attention to Matt whose eyes were wide and filled with worry.

'Yeah I'm fine just a bad dream.' Hermione sat on her other side watching her as well.

'Are you sure your ok your quite pale.' She asked.

'Really I'm fine just a nightmare.' Assured Faith it was fifteen minutes later and the class ended, Faith rushed out, once Matt was outside the doors as well she through herself on him.

'Whoa Faith what's the matter.' He asked hearing her crying behind him.

'M-Matt it was t-the fu-future deatheaters attacking H-Hogwarts leaving you, taking me and killing my b-brother and I cou-couldn't do anything.' She cried as Harry, Hermione and Ron came out of class.

'It's ok it was a nightmare.' Said Matt.

'A nightmare just a nightmare I can't let it happen Matt I wont let it happen.' He held her tighter, both of them thinking about the battle. No she wont let the deatheaters take over with Voldemort she was going to protect them all.


	10. Chapter 10

The party was still raging in the Griffindor common room; the Griffindor Quidditch team had won their match against Ravenclaw to 170 to 50. They had Butterbeer, pumpkin juice, sweets and cakes on the tables, people ate while the Griffindor players told a detailed story of the match.

Faith got bored of telling her side of the story for the fifth time and went to go and sit next to Hermione who was now six and a half months through her pregnancy. She was sitting on one of the chairs near the fireplace and was drinking some pumpkin juice.

'Hello.' She sat on the floor in front of Hermione's feet clutching a Butterbeer.

'Having fun?' Hermione asked taking a sip of her drink.

'Oh yeah, it's like everyone goes blind during the match it gets so frustrating around the third time they ask you.' Said Faith angrily.

Just then a second year came up to Faith.

'Faith when you scored that second goal how did you do that flip.' Faith narrowed her eyes and her face reddened with anger she turned her head to the boy and smiled through gritted teeth and in the politest voice she could muster at that moment she said.

'Why don't you get on a broom and copy the darn flip you saw it.' The boy just stood their so Hermione spoke in.

'Um why don't you speak to another chaser Natalie did that roll go speak to her.' The boy nodded and ran off.

'Thanks.' Said Faith staring at the floor.

'No problem want a cake?' She asked grabbing the floating tray with cakes on, Faith picked up an ice bun while Hermione took three chocolate éclair's. Faith smiled as the tray started to float around the room again.

'Hungry?' Asked Faith taking a bite of her cake.

'One for each of us.' Hermione shrugged. The party continued most of the younger students were going up to bed. Matt had come over and sat next to Faith on the floor after talking to Seamus.

'Can I have an éclair Hermione?' He asked as she picked up her second éclair and took a bite.

'No.' She said moodly spraying him with crumbs.

'Just her hormones, here.' Faith let him have a bite of her ice bun.

'Thankyou.' He kissed her.

'Matt could you get me a pumpkin juice please.' Asked Hermione when they broke from their kiss.

'But Hermione you wouldn't let me have an éclair.' Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

'Watch who your talking to mister I may be Hermione now but in the future I'll be Mrs Weasley to you now go get me a pumpkin juice.' Matt shot up and went to go get her a drink while Faith laughed.

'Here.' Said Matt as he came back with a pumpkin juice Hermione smiled at him.

The month of March came around two weeks after the Quidditch party in the common room. On the Fourth of March Faith woke up next to Matt who was watching her sleep.

'Happy Birthday.' He smiled.

'Thankyou.' He lent into kiss her but the door of the bedroom opened and Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all burst in.

'Tonks is in labour.' Ginny shouted as they burst in. They all stared at Matt, who was lying on top of Faith about to kiss her,

'Well let's go then.' She pushed Matt off her and jumped out of bed ignoring the silence. The four waited outside for them while Faith and Matt got changed, when finished they raced to the hospital wing just in time to hear a scream from Tonks through the doors.

They all sat down outside the waiting room with each contraction scream they heard from Tonks Hermione went pale.

'Don't worry Hermione I'm sure they'll give her something to reduce the pain.' Said Ginny, Hermione nodded. Soon they couldn't hear anything from inside the infirmary.

After seven hours of silence Lupin walked through the doors with a smile on his face.

'I'm a dad.' They got up and congratulated him; he let the six of them inside where Tonks lay on a bed holding bundle of blue blankets wrapped around baby boy Matthew James Lupin.

They all surrounded her bed Tonks was crying and smiling as she stared down at her baby boy.

'Matt do you want to hold him.' Asked Tonks looking at eighteen-year-old future Matt.

'Me but I'll drop myself.' He said quietly so not to disturb baby Matthew while he slept.

'No you won't come here.' She passed the bundle to Matt; she showed him how to hold him. Matt got the hang of it he gently rocked Matthew side to side; he opened his eyes and stared straight at Matt.

'He has my eyes.' Said Matt they all laughed.

**Coming up - Birth of twins, the battle and the all important Future. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers thank you for the reviews. Just so people don't get confused with the names. Matthew - Baby and Matt - 18 future son**

**Now I'm having trouble with names for Faith's twin brother, send me your answers and if you don't like any of these five give me YOUR opinion for names. **

**A) Joseph**

**B) Daniel**

**C) Andrew**

**D) James**

**E) Zack**

**The next chapter will be up on FRIDAY so send in your vote's and now on with the story.**

'Ok the twins will stay here during the week Faith and Matt will look after them during that week. After class Ron and me will be up here to look after them then after dinner we'll take them back to our dormitories.' Said Hermione.

It was a month until Hermione's due date, Faith, Matt, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Matt's and Faith's common room. Hermione was going through her schedule.

'Hermione why don't you transfigure the settee so you and Ron can stay here instead of covering the twins with Harry's invisibility cloak and making it all the way down to your dormitory.' Said Faith.

'But the baby's at night will disturb your sleep.' Said Hermione.

'Not if we put silencing charms on the door.' Faith said smiling.

'Ron what do you think about this?' Hermione asked a very tired Ron.

'Wh- what yeah that's fine.' He said, obviously Hermione had been keeping him up at night.

'Are you two alright about this?' Hermione asked Faith and Matt, they nodded.

'Great and we'll rotate it with Harry and Ginny as well to eat dinner up here.' Hermione got up and hugged Matt and Faith as much as she could with her eight-month bump. The portrait hole opened and Tonks and Lupin came in little Matthew was in his dad's arms.

'Hello just thought we might pop in for a visit.' Said Tonks. Month old Matthew had already started to show he was a metamorphmagus by changing his nose each time some one picks him up.

'That's all right we were just going over some baby issues.' Said Hermione. They each held Matthew as they talked to Lupin while Hermione asked questions to Tonks about the birth.

'Hermione relax it is painful but it's worth it in the end.' Tonks assured her looking at a stirring Matthew he started to cry.

'Dose my big boy need to be fed?' Said Tonks picking up Matthew.

'No I'm alright.' Said Matt Faith swatted his arm. Tonks took Matthew into the bedroom to feed, burp and change him.

'So how's it going with Matthew?' Asked Ron to Lupin.

'It's great getting up in the middle of the night is a pain but you get used to it, this first month has been great.' Lupin said smiling.

'Hey what about the wedding have you set a date yet.' Asked Hermione.

'Oh yeah it's the twelfth of May.' Their eyes widened.

'But my due date is the thirteenth.' Said Hermione.

'Yeah that's the day after trust me Hermione you'll be fine at the wedding you're still covered by the concealment charm.' Lupin reassured but they didn't say more because Tonks came out the bedroom and told Lupin they had to go put Matthew to sleep in his cot.

They left Matt played chess with Ron while Hermione and Faith read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Dearly beloved were gathered here today to join Remus and Nymphadora in wedlock.' The priest said to the guests, that was the Weasley clan plus Fleur, Angelina, Alicia and Penelope, the members of the order of the phoenix, Mr and Mrs Tonks, Hermione, Harry, Faith and Matt and of course baby Matthew.

They were all in the great hall the students were having their dinner in their common rooms while the service went on. Tonks was dressed in a simple but beautiful wedding dress letting it fit to her body perfectly; Lupin was dressed in a simple tux. The happy couple exchanged rings and said their vows soon the priest said.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride.' Lupin and Tonks kissed. They turned the great hall into the reception so they could have their meals, have wedding cake and dance.

'Can I have this dance.' Matt held out a hand to Faith as a slow song came on.

'You may.' They got on the dance floor Faith circled her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist Faith rested her head on his chest.

'It was beautiful wasn't it.' Said Faith referring to the wedding.

'Yeah it was.' Matt replied as Ron and Hermione danced next to them. They heard part of their conversation.

'I think I ate to much Ron I don't fee-Ow.' They stopped and looked at Hermione whose hand was on her stomach on the floor in-between her feet was a puddle. Hermione's water had broken.

**Soz the chapt was short but a big one coming up soon. Don't forget to vote or give me your ideas for names the next chapt will be up on FRIDAY. Reeves3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for your votes and suggestions, if your vote name wasn't on this chapter then keep reading because it might show up on another. Reeves3.**

'Ron my water just broke.' All around people were staring at them, of course half the guests knew Hermione was pregnant the other half didn't. Ron eyes widened and he started to run around in panic, Molly who was dancing with Arthur must have guessed what had happened. Faith had instructed Matt to calm down Ron while She and Molly made their way over to Hermione.

'Come on Hermione dear lets take you to the hospital wing.' Said Molly she couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice seeing as though it will be her first grandchildren. Ron had come back with Harry and Ginny, Ginny looked excited and Harry looked like he couldn't believe his ears.

They made their way out of the Great hall with Tonks, Lupin holding Matthew, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Penelope, Fred, Angelina, George and Alicia. Arthur had gone to get the Grangers McGonagall and Dumbledore were sorting out the other gussets because they were wondering why half of them including the bride and groom had gone up to the hospital wing.

A contraction hit Hermione as they were waking up the stairs. Faith and Molly were holding her hands she cried in pain when it passed she took some deep breaths and they continued up the stairs. They all went into the hospital wing and alerted Madam Pomfrey, She helped Hermione get changed into a hospital gown and placed her on a bed then she took of the concealment charm.

Ron, Faith, Matt, Harry and Ginny who were already used to seeing Hermione and her bump came around the curtain first. However the rest of them stood just staring at Hermione's bump.

'You can just stand their staring or you ca-Owwww.' Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and she squeezed it and Ron squeezed back.

'Right I want all of you out except Molly and the farther.' The rest left to go wait outside. Molly was going to help after going through seven births she learnt a few things, Pomfrey did the exam.

'Well looks like we'll be here for a while your dilated two centimetres.' The doors opened and Arthur, Nick and Marie Granger walked in.

'Breath, Breath in and out.' Said Ron while having his hand crushed. The pain went and Hermione rested back on the pillows, Ron kissed her forehead.

'Hey mom, dad.' Hermione said as they reached her bed.

'Hello sweetheart.' Marie came forward to the side of her bed; Molly was talking to Arthur while Nick greeted Ron.

'Hello Ron.' Mr Granger held out a hand, Ron shook it.

'Um Mr Granger may I speak with you for a moment in private.' Asked Ron, Nick seemed taken back but nodded. They went down to the end of the hospital. Outside the hospital wing.

'Wow Hermione's gotten fat.' Said Fred as the door shut behind them after Pomfrey shushed them out Angelina smacked his arm.

'That's your niece and nephew she's carrying.' Fred nodded while rubbing his arm.

'I can't believe Ron's going to be a dad.' Said Charlie.

'Seems only yesterday Fred was turning his teddy bear into a spider.' Said George smiling at the memory.

'I zink I would like a baby.' Said Fleur, Bill turned to her.

'What?' Bill said Fred and George sniggered.

'We will discuss it later.' Said Fleur. They heard a scream from the hospital wing as the Grangers walked passed them with their dad.

'Poor Hermione I know what pain she's going through.' Said Tonks while holding Matthew.

'Haven't you to got your honeymoon to go?' Asked Harry.

'Were going tomorrow evening the hotel we wanted was booked solid but the only time a room is available is tomorrow night.' Explained Lupin.

Arthur came out the hospital wing.

'She's only two centimetres dilated it could be a long night.' It was quarter past nine; Hermione had been in there for forty-five minutes.

'How is she?' Asked Faith.

'She's good but it's only the beginning.' Said Arthur. Back in the hospital wing, Hermione lying in bed her mother and Molly were holding her hands and making sure she was comfortable, Arthur had gone outside the hospital wing. While Ron took Mr Granger to the other end of the hospital wing.

'Um Mr Granger?' Ron started.

'Yes Ron what is it?' Nick asked.

'I want your permission so I can ask Hermione to marry me.' Ron said quite bravely. 'I love your daughter very much and I want to spend the rest of my life looking after her and making her life happy.'

'You love her?' He asked.

'With all my heart.' Ron answered confidently Mr Granger sighed.

After about two minute's He took a deep breath.

'You have my blessing Ron just promise me you'll look after her and your children.' He said.

'With my life Mr Granger.' He shook his hand.

'Please Ron call me Nick oh it looks Hermione needs you.' They went back to Hermione's bed where she was having another contraction. The next two hours went by, half way through the third Harry, Ginny, Matt and Faith visited Molly, Nick and Marie left to give them some privacy.

'Hey how are you holding up.' Asked Ginny.

'I'm ok the contractions huuuurrrrrrrrt-owowowowow.' She sat up and clutched her stomach; Matt who was the unlucky one to stand where she had access to his hand gave a yelp of pain as she squeezed it. It passed Hermione lay back down on the pillows Matt stared at his hand.

'Sorry Matt.' Hermione apologised.

'I think I'll live.' He said. Pomfrey came out of her office and shooed them away again so she could do another exam.

'How far a long am I it's been three hours and a half I must be nearly their right?' Hermione asked.

'Sorry your still two centimetres like I said it will be a long night.' Hermione groaned.

At six thirty in the morning they had been in the hospital wing for ten hours everybody from the waiting room come and seen Hermione who was getting frustrated and cranky.

'Ron we've been in this hospital for ten hours I want these babies out of me.' Hermione moaned Fred and George entered the room.

'Don't worry Hermione were here to cheer you up.' Said Fred he pulled out his inside pocket and small brown hard ball. It expanded to the size of a quaffle when it rested in his palm. He and George both held it.

'Now it is a prototype but hopefully it will go right.' It looked like a giant lumpy rock. They through it as far as he could at the other end of the hospital wing, unfortunately Madam Pomfrey took that time to walk out of her office the brown rock landed smack on her head, she collapsed to the floor.

'YOU IDIOTS.' Hermione and Ron screamed the sound of them shouting brought everyone in the waiting room into the hospital wing, together their heads moved to Hermione and Ron to Fred and George to the unconscious Madam Pomfrey back to Fred and George for Molly to screech.

'FRED, GEORGE EXPLAIN!' She, Fleur, Tonks and Marie rushed to Madam Pomfrey.

'We were trying out a new product see that brown rock was supposed to turn into a bunch of teddy bear for the twins but as the rock was landing it hit Pomfrey as she walked out of her office.' Explained Fred.

'Boy's outside now!' Shouted Arthur the three of them left Hermione was hysterical.

'Who's going to deliver the babies now?' She asked to no one in particular. Once the rested Pomfrey on a bed Molly went over to Hermione as she had another contraction.

'Hermione don't worry I'm sending Bill over by floo to contact a mid-witch at St Mungo's.' Bill had already flooed to St Mungo's the moment he heard his name; he came back ten-minute's later looking grim.

'Sorry mom they're all busy with patients but they said they would get someone here as soon as they could.' Hermione started to cry the people left in the room now was Ron, Molly, Nick, Marie, Bill, Tonks, Harry, Ginny, Matt and Faith.

'Hermione don't cry please we'll figure out something.' Said Ron hugging her.

'Hermione I know a few thing about childbirth we had to take a course during Auror training.' Said Tonks bandaging Pomfrey's head.

'Wh- what do you know?' Asked Hermione feeling hopeful.

'Well I know how to check how dilated you are and a bit about delivering but that's about it.' Hermione's face fell she opened her mouth to retort but Ron beat her to it.

'Well that will do for now could you check because Hermione's contractions have got closer together by forty six seconds and the last time Pomfrey checked was four hours ago.' Said Ron looking at his watch.

'Are you alright with this Hermione.' asked Tonks at the bottom of the bed.

'Yeah its ok.' Said Hermione Tonks told Harry, Ginny, Faith and Matt to look after Pomfrey while Nick left with Bill, Marie and Molly came to one side of the bed and Ron on the other.

'Ok Hermione your seven centimetres.' Said Tonks.

'Ok Ow ow ow ow OW.' Hermione grabbed Ron's and her mother's hand.

'What if the mid-witch wont come who will deliver the baby's.' Asked Marie they all knew the answer though.

'We will.' Said Tonks birth equipment was set up on a tray on the bed next to Hermione's as well as blankets, Meanwhile on the other side of the room.

'Fred and George can be such idiots at time's honestly a giant rock into a bunch of teddy bears they really are idiots.' Ginny rambled as they continued to bandage Pomfrey's head.

'Poor Hermione.' Said Harry.

'Who would have thought my birth could be this chaotic.' Said Faith as Ron walked over.

'Hey Hermione's seven centimetres now they say if the mid-witch don't come in time their going have to deliverer the twins themselves.' He Said.

'Deliver them themselves do they know what their doing?' Asked Harry wrapping the last band around Pomfrey's head.

'Well Tonks knows a bit.' They all stared at him. 'I hope the mid-witch comes soon.'

Another four hours passed, Hermione's contractions had started to last longer and get quicker their was still no sigh of the mid-witch. The only people in the room now was Tonks, Ron, Molly, Marie and of course Hermione.

'Hermione I'll check again now alright.' Said Tonks as Hermione breathed passed another contraction Hermione nodded her head resting in the pillows.

'Hermione your ten centimetres now were going to have to deliver these baby's.' Said Tonks Hermione had another contraction.

'Breath, Breath.' Said Ron holding her hand and rubbing her back with the other.

'Alright Hermione you're going to have to start pushing now.' Instructed Tonks Hermione started pushing she let out a loud scream.

'Push Hermione.' Said Tonks.

'Come on love push.' Said Ron kissing her forehead Hermione pushed again letting out another scream in the process.

'Ok I can see the head.' Ron looked so he could get a glimpse of his child.

'Hermione how the hell are you doing this.' As Tonks instructed Hermione to do another push, Marie held the blankets while Molly had her wand to cut the umbilical cord and do a cleaning charm.

'Hermione I can see the head keep going I can not believe I'm watching this.' Said Ron.

'That's it Hermione good shoulders are out give me all you've got.' Hermione screamed in pain as the baby left her.

'It's a girl Hermione look that's our daughter.' Hermione and Ron both stared with tears in their eyes as Tonks held up the little screaming baby girl.

'She's beautiful.' Said Hermione as Molly cleaned her up she passed her to her other nanny who wrapped her securely in the pink blankets. Ron went outside into the waiting room where Dumbledore and McGonagall had joined the rest of them.

'It's a girl.' Said Ron jumping into the air; Faith jumped up as well.

'I'm the eldest.' Ron hugged her and went back into the hospital were they were setting up to get ready to deliver baby Faith's twin.

'I can't do this anymore Ron you push for me.' Hermione moaned lying back in the pillows.

'Yes you can Hermione I know you can.' She sat up and Ron rubbed her back and held her hand.

'Ready to go again Hermione?' Asked Tonks Hermione gave a nod Marie was holding her granddaughter while Molly held her wand the blue blankets next to her.

'Push for ten seconds now Hermione.' Hermione did so.

'The head's their Hermione keep going.' Tonks shouted over Hermione's scream. The door of Madam Pomfrey's office opened and a woman walked out wearing white robes with the St Mungo's sign; she walked over to them.

'We'll it's about bloody time you showed up.' Said Ron angrily.

'Ronald watch your language.' Warned Molly.

'Would you like me to continue.' The mid-witch asked Tonks ignoring Ron.

'I'm good the heads out now, go on Hermione one more big one and it's over.' Said Tonks. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand as she pushed.

'Hermione keep going, it's a boy that's our son.' The baby's cry's filled the room again as they cut the umbilical cord and wrapped him up in the blue blankets.

'Can I hold my son or daughter now?' Hermione asked thoroughly exhausted. Molly passed the crying baby boy to Hermione and Marie passed baby Faith to Ron they both held them. They left to give them some privacy, the mid-witch did a check on Madam Pomfrey who was stirring she gave her a potion from Pomfrey's office and told her to rest for a few hours while the potion did its work. Then she did a check on Hermione waving her wand a few times and handing her two potions then she left to speak with Tonks and Molly in the waiting room.

Hermione stared at her son he had stopped crying now and was staring up at Hermione she smiled at him. He had a tiny tuft of red hair on his head his eyes were blue but Hermione had a feeling they would turn brown like his mothers.

Ron stared at his daughter she had stopped crying while her gran was holding her. He gently rocked her. She had a small amount of brown hair on her head while her eyes were blue and would remain blue just like her farther.

'I can't believe these are our children.' Said Ron his vision blurred as tears came to his eyes. Ron heard Hermione sniff, tears were going down her cheeks as she stared at their son.

'Well were going to have to get used to it because they are.' Said Hermione smiling up at him.

'What are we going to call him we already have the name for this little one.' Said Ron sitting at the edge of Hermione's bed.

'I like Zachary, Zack for short it's was my granddad's name.' Said Hermione Ron nodded and smiled.

'I like that what about a middle name?' Asked Ron.

'You can choose I chose his first name.' Said Hermione.

'Um I like Jacob it's my great grandfather's name he had my chess set before Uncle Bilius.' Ron explained.

'Zachary Jacob Weasley I love it.' Hermione looked down at their son. They heard the Hospital door open and Arthur, Molly, Nick, Marie, Tonks, Lupin holding a sleeping Matthew. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Harry, Ginny, Faith and Matt walked in.

They all surrounded Hermione's bed moving their heads from side to side to look at the baby's, Faith's head stayed still staring at the baby boy in Hermione's arms.

'What are their name's?' Asked Dumbledore smiling.

'Well you know one name already Faith Jane and this little guy is Zachary Jacob.' Said Hermione.

'Can I have a hold?' Asked Nick talking to Hermione.

'Wait dad I want Faith to hold Zack first.' They all stared at Faith Matt gave her a nudge forward. She walked to Hermione; she passed Zack to Faith she held him gently.

'He's got red hair.' She commented quietly. The Family we're passing around baby Faith to everyone but they left Faith and Zack alone. Then Hermione held baby Faith while everyone got to hold Zack ending up with Ron holding him.

Dumbledore and McGonagall left so they could go back to their jobs even though it was a Saturday. Tonks and Lupin had to go and drop off Matthew at his grandparents, Nick and Marie were staying with Molly and Arthur for three day's in Hogwarts so they could help out with Zack and Faith. They all left leaving the Weasley siblings and their girlfriends and wife, Harry, Faith and Matt.

The hospital doors opened and Malfoy and Pansy walked in, Fred and George quickly shut the curtains around Hermione and Ron.

'What are you doing here Malfoy?' Asked Harry.

'We just came to visit the sick patients, who's behind the curtain?' Asked Malfoy everyone glared at him.

'None of your business now get out.' Said Matt. Pansy walked over to Pomfrey's bed a little to the right and on the opposite side of Hermione's bed to try and see who was behind the curtain.

'Any way what are all you blood traitors here for?' The men clenched their fists as the woman put a hand on their arms.

'Unless you want to get hurt ferret I suggest you get out.' Said Faith he ignored her.

'Where's the mudblood is s-.' Malfoy and Pansy were flown backwards by a blue beam and landing hard on the floor by the hospital wing door. They got up staring at Faith who was smirking they ran out with looks of pure hatred.

They opened the curtains where Hermione and Ron were staring at their children with wide eyes.

'I thought I told you not to looked so shocked.' Said Faith.

'Yeah but seeing them do it was quite scary.' Said Ron. They all sat round the bed watching sleeping babies and talked.

**A/N: What did you think of the name? Another chapter will be up tomorrow or Sunday. Thanks for reading. Reeves3 **


	13. Chapter 13

Faith shot up in bed she could hear the twins crying in the next room, she got up and put a dressing gown on her and walked out of the bedroom. Hermione was holding two weeks old Faith while Zack was lying in the cot crying. Faith walked over and picked up Zack seeing Ron fast asleep on the sofa bed.

'How he can sleep through two crying baby's I'll never no.' Said Hermione staring at Ron Faith laughed.

'Matt's the same a heard of Hippogriff's could go past and he wouldn't wake.' Hermione laughed.

'Uh oh.' Said Faith

'What wrong?' Hermione asked worried.

'Nothing I gust figured out what's wrong with Zack.' Eyeing his nappy.

'The changing table's by the window.' Said Hermione.

'Why do I have to change him you're his mom?' Argued Faith.

'Yes and I'm also yours now go change that nappy while I feed little Faith here.' Sighing Faith took Zack over to the changing table and changed his nappy.

'Hermione who's doing the babysitting tomorrow?' Asked Faith picking up a dry eyed Zack.

'Um you are and Harry said he wanted to do it but it's only because he's got double potions tomorrow.' Said Hermione now burping Faith.

'Ok is it me or does Harry seem tired than usual lately.' Said Faith rocking Zack gently for him to go back to sleep.

'It's his scar he's getting visions of Voldemort when he goes to sleep, problem is he can't remember a thing about it when he wakes up.' Said Hermione.

'Poor Harry.' Hermione nodded in an agreement then grimaced as Faith spit-up. Zack's eyes were slowly starting to close she placed him the cot, Hermione did the same with Faith.

'Night.' Said Hermione quietly getting back in bed Faith was standing at the bedroom door.

'Morning.' Faith corrected her she got a muffled response back shaking her head Faith got back into bed with Matt.

XXXXX

'Faith wake up come on lazy bones.' Faith groaned and grabbed her pillow and folded it over her head covering her ears she heard a laugh.

'Come on don't be grumpy.' Said a very awake Matt. The pillow was pulled away as well as the quilt. Faith thrashed on the bed hoping to find the quilt but Matt grabbed her arms and flipped her the right way round. Faith stared at Matt who had a smirk on his face he had changed his eyes to a navy blue and his hair was matching his eyes but he had bits of blond as well.

'What?' She asked annoyed at him he smiled more and kissed her. Matt usually wasn't a morning person but if he got up in this mood every day Faith didn't mind one bit. After some passionate kissing they broke apart and Matt had an even bigger smile on his face.

'Good morning.' He said pecking her on the lips. Faith pushed him over so that she was on top, her legs going either side of him.

'Who are you and what have you done with my grumpy morning boyfriend?' She asked her hands grabbed Matt's wrists and she put them over his head.

'Relax Faith I'm just in a good mood I promise you'll have your grumpy morning boyfriend back tomorrow.' He said.

'Well in that case I better make the most of your good mood.' She lent forward and kissed him. After a couple of minutes Faith needed to get changed so she could baby-sit the twins but Matt had other ideas and kept on kissing her.

'I…need…to…get…changed.' Said Faith in-between kisses.

'We…still…got…time.' They kissed deeply enjoying each other's tongues in their mouths Matt's hand, which was currently on Faith's waist moved, up a bit hovering at the hem of her pyjama top. He slipped a hand underneath her top and she didn't stop him as he moved his hand closer he was just about to reach his destination when.

'Hey guy's can I brush my teeth.' Said Hermione knocking on the door. Matt's hand shot out from under her top and Faith jumped off him blushing, her lips were red and swollen she went to open the door for Hermione.

'Morning Faith, Morning Matt.' Said Hermione brightly as she stepped over the quilt and into the bathroom.

'Yeah morning.' Matt's grumpy mood was back. He was already changed so he waited into the other room. Faith got changed as Hermione used the bathroom, ten minutes later Faith walked out of the bedroom to see Tonks passing on a sleeping two months two week old Matthew to Matt.

'Thank you Matt I'm just really busy with essays to mark and with Lupin's away.' Tonks explained as Harry walked through the portrait hole.

'Right we'll see you later bottle's are on the table, diapers in the bag-.' Said Hermione holding Ron's hand.

'Hermione I know where everything is alright we'll see you at lunch time.' Said Faith Harry took Matthew off Matt whom kissed Faith goodbye and left with Tonks, Ron and Hermione.

'Ready to baby-sit.' Asked Harry placing Matthew in the cot He looked tired again.

'Oh it should be fun now Zack's and Faith's feeding should be around ten they'll probably need changing to did Tonks leave a bag for Matthew ah yes there.' Faith saw a bag by the portrait hole she looked back at Harry who was fast asleep on the sofa.

'If Voldemort wasn't attacking your brain every night I'll wake you up so fast.' Faith grumbled. She let him sleep with nothing to do she sat on the chair curled up in a ball and picked up the Quibbler and started to read but halfway through her eyes started to close and she fell asleep to.

'_Destroy the little brats while their sleeping, their weakness.' _Faith woke to the sound of a voice in the room, looking up she saw that Harry wasn't on the sofa anymore but standing over the cot his eyes were red and his wand was pointing at the babies.

'Harry what are you doing?' Faith asked standing up his gaze stayed at the baby's.

'_Destroy their protection just like I've been telling you to do.' _His voice was cold and somewhat familiar.

'Harry.' Faith said again.

'_Kill the protection for I am Lord Voldemort.' _Faith raised her hands to create a force field around the baby's Harry shot his red eyes at her.

'_You have their protection field give me your power and I shall not harm these little mudbloods.' _Said Harry/Voldemort.

'Nothing will harm them, nothing can penetrate my force field.' She said.

'_Let's see shall we.'_ Harry pointed his wand at Faith; she knew what was coming.

'Harry listen to me this Isn't you fight him get him out of your mind.' Harry's eyes flicked green for a moment but then returned red. 

'_Silly little girl I'm using all my power to control him he will not be fought over so easily.' _He aimed his wand at Faith whose hands were up to protect the baby's.

'_Avada Kedavra.' _The green light sailed at Faith but she made another force field around her, but she already was using too much power to protect the baby's so she couldn't collect the curse so it surrounded the blue weakening her she collapsed to her knees.

'HARRY, FIGHT HIM.' Faith shouted another flicker of green in his eyes.

'_Pathetic let's try some pain Crucio.' _The spell shot at Faith the force field took most of the pain away but it still felt if every inch of her had pins and needles.

'Harry that's enough.' With the strength she had she through a force field at Harry who flew backwards he landed on the changing table which broke it woke up Matthew, Zack and Faith they all started crying.

'_Is that all you got you pathetic little mudblood traitor.' _Said Harry/Voldemort he stood and raised his wand again.

'Harry please don't listen to him it's me.'

'_Avada Kedavra.' _The green beam of light shot at Faith.

'Your niece, your goddaughter.' The spell hit Faith's force field and broke it as the green in Harry's eyes returned he collapsed on the floor with the baby's still crying and that was the last thing Faith knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lunch time bell went and Hermione, Ron and Matt exited potions Ginny was waiting outside the door she smiled at them and they went to get some lunch.

'I hope Zack, Faith and Matthew weren't to much of a hand full.' Said Hermione.

'Hermione I'm sure they were fine.' Said Ron entering the great hall Tonks went up to them.

'I asked the house elves to take some food up in ten minutes in Faith's and Matt's room so we can go their now don't worry Hermione I left them a few sickles.' Hermione smiled as they started to walk to their second common room.

'Galaxy.' The portrait hole opened wide, everyone stayed still open mouthed and wide-eyed looking inside.

'ZACK.' Shouted Hermione rushing over to the cot.

'FAITH.' Shouted Ron rushing over to the cot as well.

'HARRY.' Shouted Ginny rushing over to her unconscious boyfriend next to the changing table.

'MATTHEW.' Shouted Tonks rushing over to the cot as well picking up her son.

'FAITH.' Shouted Matt rushing in to his unconscious girlfriend next to the chair.

'What in the hell happened here?' Asked Ron holding a still baby Faith. Ginny was shaking Harry awake he opened his eyes slowly.

'Harry what happened.' Asked Ginny. He sat up slowly rubbing his head.

'I fell asleep …and then Voldemort came into my mind… I couldn't stop him.' He saw Faith on the floor Matt was shaking her still.

'I'm taking her to the hospital wing she's not waking up.' Matt scooped Faith up in his arms and carried her down to the hospital wing ignoring the stares of passing students.

'Madam Pomfrey.' Matt shouted as he walked into the hospital wing.

'Yes coming.' Matt placed Faith on a bed and Pomfrey came over she waved her wand a couple of times on Faith mostly over her head and hands.

'Good heavens what happened to this girl she's disappearing.' She said.

'Disappearing?' He asked staring at Madam Pomfrey.

'Well her existence is failing from this world what happened?' She asked.

'Harry said something about Voldemort going into his mind I dunno will she be alright?' He asked.

'I won't lie to you there's never been a cure to stop people from existing I'm afraid she may go from this world I think you should leave while I think of something.' Said Pomfrey guiding him out the door.

'What no I want to stay move out my way I want to be with her.' Matt tried to get past Pomfrey but she was dragging him out the hospital.

'I'm sorry Matt but you must leave now.' They got to the door and Pomfrey pushed him out and shut the door he tried the door handle but it wouldn't budge he banged on the door.

'Let me in damet let me in.' He shouted for another ten minutes he stood banging on the door but she never opened it. He let his forehead rest against the door thinking what would cause for Faith's existence to go from this world. Then something accrued in his mind the Future the professor who built their time portals he might know and hopefully a cure. He raced back to their room he burst in to see Tonks holding Matthew, Hermione holding Zack and Ginny fussing over Harry. Faith was lying in her cot sleeping Ron was watching her.

'Her existence is failing.' Said Matt as he walked over to Ron.

'What?' They all asked.

'Faith's existence is failing soon she'll be gone from this world Pomfrey doesn't have a cure but I know one person who might.' He pressed the button on the side of his watch and the portal appeared in front of him in black and white swirls.

'Who?' Asked Hermione.

'A friend of ours.' He ran into the portal letting it close quickly behind him.

He stepped out in his and Faith's home the burned burrow. It was already burned when they got there; they managed to fix some of it making it into a flat not the tall crooked building it once was. Stepping out side to the purple/red sky he saw the dark mark working like the sun and the moon rotating around the earth.

He pulled out his wand keeping it in his hand at all times. He jogged over to the shed that was once filled with Mr Weasley's collection of muggle artefacts now their outhouse. Opening the door on the handle was the death eater cloak what Faith used to escape the death eaters he pulled it on. Now he needed transport well the only transport you could use now was the Crabb and Goyal co bus formally known as the knight bus.

Sighing he flagged down the bus. CRACK.

The bus was no longer purple but green with the dark mark going around it; it had a picture of Crabb and Goyal's faces on the front where the headlights should be.

'Get on then.' Said Crabb hidden behind his death eater mask, Matt walked on the beds and chairs were no longer their now you just had to stand and hope you don't die. Goyal started to drive again with a crack, there were about six other people wearing only a robe like Matt they weren't death eaters just purebloods who didn't want to be death eaters but they mostly got picked on by the death eaters.

'So shrimp were you off to.' Asked Crabb even though Matt was taller.

'Hogsmeade.' Said Matt.

'Oh yeah what you want to go their for?' Asked Crabb.

'That's my business.' Crabb glared at him and moved away, the good thing about this bus is that you didn't have to pay. Soon the bus stopped outside the hogshead and Matt got off with a witch walking behind him. He made his way up to the three broomsticks which had bordered up windows he went up to the door and knocked three times their was a knock back.

'I'm friend not foe and I wish to speak with the professor.' The door opened and Matt walked in quickly a wizard stood their whom smiled at him.

'Good day Matthew the professor's out back.' Matt nodded and walked through the once lively pub into the back room. Potions of all sorts stood on the shelves in the middle of the room was a table which had all sorts of equipment a grey haired old wizard stood behind the table he was short and had brown eyes. Professor R Shepherd.

'Er Professor.' He jumped at the sound of Matt's voice.

'Jeez Matt trying to give me a heart attack how's that time portal working?' He asked getting back to his work.

'Good look I nee-.'

Brilliant, brilliant how's that girl of yours?'

'Disappearing.' Matt answered.

'Disappearing I'm afraid dear boy you're not making ant sense.' He said using his wand to measure on a piece of paper.

'Her existence is going were not sure what caused it but it was defiantly Voldemort's work, you invented our time portals have you or can you invent something to help Faith?' He asked.

'So you're looking for a potion to fill her existence?' He asked running around his table for bits and bobs it never occurred to him to use his wand.

'Yes.' Said Matt getting impatient every minute he spent here Faith was going extinct.

'Well dear boy your lucky I did think of a potion there's just one problem, something I don't have.' He stopped moving and looked at him.

'Well what is it?' Asked Matt.

'The main ingredient.' Matt groaned.

'What and where is it I'll find it?' Said Matt.

'The ingredient is a giants toe nail.' Matt grimaced 'There's a known half-giant living in the forbidden forest that would work.' Said the professor.

'That's Grawp.' Murmured Matt remembering Harry, Ron and Hermione talk about Hagrid's little brother. 'I'm on it.' He raced out the building into the streets of Hogsmeade.

Running up the street wand still clutched in his hand he got to the gates of Hogwarts the school to learn dark arts. The Headmaster was Lucius Malfoy; deputy head was Bellatrix Lestrange and all the houses were now called Slytherin.

The gate was open and always open, death eaters patrolled the grounds catching unwanted people like Matt. Silently and quickly he crept through the gate and dived into some bushes, staying low he saw there were about four death eaters walking along the edge of the forbidden forest.

'So how'd it go last night?' Asked a death eater walking up to another.

'Brilliant she was all over me loved the horntail tattoo.' He replied.

'Wow and what about her?' The other asked getting interested.

'Meh she was ok not the best I've ever had but boy did she have some big.' He held his hands in front of his chest quiet far out the other death eater laughed.

'Lucky did you hear about the girl Macnair hooked up with.' They continued to talk as Matt slowly made his way around Hagrid's hut still unnoticed by the death eaters. Two of the death eaters had gone up to the Quidditch pitch, while the other two kept on talking on the other side of the hut. Now he had two choices be an idiot and take a run for it or cause a distraction and then run for it.

But what distraction could he make so being an idiot he ran for it.

'So anyway Macnair tells the chick, if you want to see my- Hey you!' Matt had taken off at a run towards the forest.

'Avada Kedavra.' The spell narrowly missed Matt as the death eater shot the killing curse at him. Matt made it to the forest and started to run between the trees hoping to lose the death eaters, after running for fifteen minutes straight, he stopped to catch his breath.

Matt lit his wand so he had some sense of direction and walked off the path so in case the death eaters followed and caught up with him. He walked deeper and deeper into the forest trying to find Grawp he heard noise's in the woods howls, hoots, screeches. He smelt something as he reached a clearing a foul smell he tried his best not to through up, their was a boulder up ahead he walked over to it and figured out what the smell was.

It was Grawp all right but he was dead, the big boulder was Grawp's head been ripped off it's body, dried blood was all over the ground. Matt walked over to his body and down to his feet where six-foot toenails were on each of his five toes. Matt did a serving charm on his toenail and put it in his pocket looking up he saw a tree which had inscriptions on it, moving closer he lifted the light from his wand and moved them over the inscriptions.

Written on the tree was HAGGER BRTHER and below it was HERMY FREND. Matt having no clue what they meant started his journey out of the forest. He wondered how Faith was lying in the hospital bed and what had happened while they were babysitting all this in thought he accidentally bumped into a tree or what he thought was a tree.

'Well, well, well what do we have here.' Said the death eater Matt raised his wand at him but he already had his out. 'Oi I found him.' He shouted there was a rustling of trees and three death eaters appeared on one the left one behind him and one on the right.

'I think you better lower your wand boy.' Said a gruff voice on the left.

'No I don't thin I will.' Matt said.

'What's your name kiddo?' Asked the death eater on the right.

'Mike Rotch.' He smirked. (**A/N: I was watching the Simpson episode while typing this chapter.)**

'Well Mike Rotch we- wait a min-.' Said the death eater in front of him.

'Stupefy.' Matt shouted at the death eater in front of him, he ducked at the three remaining death eaters shot curses at him the death eater on the right hit the left death eater making him collapse to the floor. Matt twisted his feet and shot a stunner at the death eater behind him.

'Avada Ked-.' The third death eater collapsed as Matt shot a stunner at him. Standing up he brushed himself off.

'That was easy.' He said to himself.

'Your quite talented.' Matt jumped about a foot in the air and he raised his wand in the trees where the voice came from.

'Who's there?' He asked. There was movement and a centaur moved forward into Matt's light. He had white-blonde hair and blue eyes Matt recognised him from Hogwarts.

'Firenze?' Matt asked.

'Yes I know about you Matthew Lupin yours and your friend tale is written in the stars.' He said swishing his tail.

'That's great but I really need to get going.' Matt moved to try and get around him but he moved in front of him.

'Your wand skill's are above average, you should be proud with the skill's you have.' He said.

'Yes I'm very proud now I need to get going.' He made a move to get past the blocking centaur but he blocked his path again.

'You may ride me.' He picked up Matt and put him on his back, Matt held around his neck as Firenze galloped through the forest. They didn't speak as the forest began to clear; finally he stopped at the edge of the forest Matt slid off.

'Um thanks.' Said Matt Firenze nodded.

'Matthew duck and roll don't jump.' Firenze trotted off into the forest. A very confused Matt made is way back through the Hogwarts grounds and back into the village of Hogsmeade he got to the three broomsticks and knocked three times then their was a single knock.

'I'm friend not foe and I wish to see the professor.' The door opened and Matt walked in; he walked into the back room where the professor was.

'Good heavens dear boy you made it.' Said Professor Shepherd.

'Here's your toenail.' Matt pulled out Grawp's toenail that smelt like a mixture of onions and bad cheese.

'Excellent.' He took the toenail part and put it in a cauldron on the table. Matt looked inside it was a gold/silvery runny liquid, the professor scooped and put some in a beaker and put a lid on it.

'There we are now this will work quickly on her, it might have been the killing curse that effected your lady Faith she must have been using to much protection already and couldn't collect the killing curse so it weakened her this should restore her.' He handed the beaker to Matt who put it in his pocket.

'Thanks I owe you one.'

'Just glad I could help.' Matt clicked his watch and the portal appeared in front of him smiling at the professor he walked through it.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading.)**


	14. Chapter 14

Matt stumbled out the portal and into his and Faith's room. Hermione was now holding Faith, Harry was holding Matthew he looked a bit pale still, Ron was holding Zack, Ginny was clearing up the changing table which broke when Harry landed on it and Tonks was no where in sight.

'Where's Tonks?' His voice made them jump.

'Pomfrey came up said Faith was half gone so she went to go have a look did you get the cure?' Asked Hermione placing Faith in the cot Matt pulled out the beaker from his pocket.

'Yeah see you later.' He made his way across the room.

'Wait I'm coming with you.' Said Hermione she followed him to the door. Together they ran to the hospital wing where Tonks was just coming out the door.

'Oh hey your back Pomfrey said no one can go in their while she works.' Said Tonks. Matt ignored her and pushed past and opened the door Hermione and Tonks following him. Pomfrey was no where in sight Matt assumed she was in her office he walked up to Faith's bed. She was still her skin was almost see-through, Matt placed a hand on her skin that was slowly disappearing it was cold as ice.

The door to Pomfrey's office opened and she walked out, she got sight of the three of them.

'I thought I told you three to wait outside.' She walked over to them an angry look on her face.

'Please Madam Pomfrey Matt's got a potion that might help.' Said Hermione Pomfrey turned and looked at Matt who was holding the beaker of potion in his hands.

'And where did you get that?' She asked.

'Er I made it look please can we just use it will work I promise.' She took the beaker off him and took off the lid and smelt it.

'What's the main ingredient if you made it surly you'd know?' Matt smiled.

'Giant's toe nail.' Tonks and Hermione grimaced while Pomfrey's eyes widened.

'Oh fine, lift her up now are you sure about this?' Said Pomfrey while Matt lifted up Faith.

'Positive I don't want to kill my girlfriend now do i.' Pomfrey gave him a look and brought the beaker to Faith's lips, she poured it in slowly the more she put it Faith's skin colour began to return. The last drop entered her mouth and Faith's eyes opened.

'Faith?' Asked Matt.

'Harry really needs to get better at Occlumency.' She sat up Pomfrey was staring at the beaker with an amazed expression on her face.

'Faith what happened Harry didn't say much?' Asked Hermione. Tonks dragged Pomfrey off into her office while Faith told them what happened while she and Harry were babysitting.

'So the last thing I remember was Harry firing the killing curse at me.' Matt and Hermione were staring at her.

'What happened when you found us?' Asked Faith Hermione told her about how they found her and Harry unconscious and Matt told her that she was failing to exist.

'Well how am I wake now?' Faith asked Matt told her how he went into the future to get the potion off the professor missing out the part with the death eaters in the forbidden forest and the giant's toe nail.

'You didn't run into any death eaters did you?' Asked Faith she knew him to well.

'No no not at all.' He said unconvincingly.

'Matt.' She pressed on.

'Ok fine I ran into a death eater, quite literally actually.' Matt confessed.

'And what did you do?' Faith asked Hermione was watching their discussion well argument. Faith was just like her when she wanted the truth out of Ron.

'Well they trap-.'

'They! How many were there?' She asked Matt mumbled an answer she couldn't quite here.

'Matt.' Said Faith getting a little angry.

'They was four alright they trapped me and I tricked them stunned the one ducked as a curse flew over me hit the other death eater I turned stunned the guy behind me and the stunned the other one ok that's it.' He said getting it all out while he stared at her.

'Wow Matt you took on four death eaters?' Asked Hermione.

'Well I took out three the other one got hit by the other guy.' Said Matt.

'Wait why were taking on death eaters in the first place and where?' Asked Faith.

'At Hogwarts and it was to get the main ingredient which the professor didn't have.' Said Matt.

'You went to Hogwarts do you not -.' The rest of Faith's sentence was cut off by Madam Pomfrey walking out of her office with Tonks, Matt had a felling she would press on at him later about what he got up to.

'And how is the patient?' She asked walking up to them.

'I'm good but I feel like I'm missing something.' Said Faith confused Tonks left to go and check on Matthew.

'Your missing something.' Said Hermione. Above Hermione's head on the ceiling a piece of rubble came down falling straight to her head. Faith saw it and raised her hands but no force field came luckily Matt had seen it as well and pushed Hermione out of the way the rubble smashed on the floor.

'Good heavens miss your free to leave I need to go and see Dumbledore about this roof.' Madam Pomfrey left leaving Matt and Hermione staring at Faith who was staring at her hands.

'Wh-Why didn't it work?' Asked Faith.

'Mabey its just some side affect to the potion it'll probably work tomorrow.' Reassured Hermione.

'Yeah just a side affect.' Said Faith nodding her head. The three of them went back up to Ron, Harry, Ginny, Zack Faith, Tonks and Matthew were. Harry walked up to Faith as soon as she walked in.

'Faith I'm so sorry I should have had better control really I'm sorry.' He said.

'Harry it's ok I'm fine I didn't die I'm ok.' Said Faith. They had missed their next two lessons so they all stayed in the room until dinner when Tonks left with Matthew so they could go and see Lupin and Harry and Ginny went to go and eat dinner in the great hall. Matt and Ron went to go and get some food from the kitchens leaving Hermione and Faith with Zack and Faith who were sleeping after being changed, fed and burped.

'You ok?' Asked Hermione Faith had been staring into the fireplace for quite sometime.

'Yeah I'm fine just thinking.' She said and sighed.

'About.' Hermione asked.

'Why didn't the protection work.' Said Faith putting her up in front of her hoping the force field would come; she had been practising all afternoon on different things but still no force field.

'It was just a side affect it'll be back tomorrow don't worry about it.' Said Hermione laying their table with a cloth.

'Yeah I guess your right, you're always right.' Hermione smiled as the portrait hole opened and Matt and Ron walked in with a basket of food.

'Dobby went a little over board.' Explained Ron putting the basket on the table. ' Don't worry I left him a couple of galleons and a tie.'

'Which looked like an overly fluffy piece of string.' Said Matt Ron scowled at him. They all ate sitting on the floor picking off food from the table. Around half nine Faith and Matt went to bed, Faith was lying in bed while Matt brushed his teeth.

'Stupid full moon last night.' Matt grumbled as he walked out the bathroom.

'Matt be thankful you're not a full werewolf.' As Matt got into bed and crawled next to her, he put an arm around her waist pulling her closer as she put a hand on his chest.

'Yeah I know.' He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her lips were inches apart when Faith spoke.

'Thanks.' She said.

'For what?' Asked Matt moving back so he could look at her.

'For today getting the cure off the professor.'

'No need to thank me Faith I'm just glad your ok.' He stared into her blue eyes as she stared into his dark ones, their lips met.

A week had passed since Faith encounter with Voldemort and she still couldn't get her force field up.

'Great just great.' She complained in the morning on the seventh day. She had woken up each morning the past week putting her hands up in front of her but still no force field.

'Faith calm down.' Said Matt sitting up in bed his hair plastered to the side of his face.

'Calm down Voldemort could attack any day now and I was sent here to protect everyone with a force field I don't have anymore and you tell me to calm down.' She said hysterically. Matt just ignored her when she got like this and went to get changed.

'Matt get back here I haven't finished talking to you yet.' Faith walked over to the bathroom door but Matt had shut it and locked it he could here her complaining on the other side of the door.

Today he decided to turn his hair blond with red strips making it look on fire, his eyes remained dark blue. He put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, he opened the door to see Faith still standing there.

'Took your time.' She pushed passed him and into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face. He heard the water running in the bathroom as he picked up the quilt which he had throne off Faith this morning that probably annoyed her as well.

He knew she was annoyed about her force field not been able to work and worried that Voldemort would attack and she couldn't protect the people she loved. Though Faith didn't say it Matt had a feeling she blamed the potion which was Matt idea making it his fault which made him sad.

He sat down on the bed thinking for a solution, which would help Faith get her force field back and calm her down. The bathroom door opened and Matt saw the bath with was full of hot bubbly water that was filled to the brim, Faith walked out grabbing some clothes out of her draw she was still rambling.

'-Demort could attack any day now I'm just useless but it's alright for some people-.' She made her way back to the door and was about to shut it when Matt stood and purposely stopped the door from closing Faith turned on him.

'Matt stop looking at me like that and move so I can shut the door.' Said Faith putting her clothes on the floor in a pile she crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Matt who stared at her deeply with a seductive smile on his lips.

'Matt are you even listen-mummuuf.' The sentence had been cut off by Matt's lips crashing down on hers. They stumbled backwards and fell in the bathtub the water splashed over the edge as they kissed underwater. Their heads emerged above the water they broke apart for a bit to catch their breaths, Matt was kneeling in the water his hands gripping Faith's lower back her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms were around his neck.

'What the hell did you do that for.' Said Faith staring at him Matt just smiled his hair sticking to his face.

'Because I love you and I'm sorry.' Faith opened her mouth to retort but then closed it confused.

'Your sorry why are you sorry?' She asked.

'You blamed the potion that you can't get your force field back so it was my idea to use the potion so it's my fault.' He stared down but then shot his head back up looking at them would certainly not help. He was close to Faith and her pyjama top was big for her and had moved forward with the water.

'And have you heard me blame the potion?' Asked Faith Matt shook his head staring at the toilet seat. 'Well then I don't blame the potion or you I'm sorry I've been a bit of a cow lately it just gets frustrating sometimes.'

Matt looked at her she had bubbles on her head and dripping down the side of her face. Her eyes were bright blue and had tears in them, a tear escaped out the corner of her eye and Matt brought a hand to the surface and wiped it away but leaving more water on her face she smiled.

'Thanks.' Just then they heard a scream of 'YES' in the other room getting out the water, dripping wet they walked across their bedroom and opened the door to see Hermione and Ron kissing, Matt coughed and they broke apart Hermione had tears in her eyes.

'What's with the scream?' Asked Matt as Ron asked 'Why are you soaking wet?'

'We took a bath.' Explained Faith as Hermione explained showing her left hand 'Ron proposed to me.'

They all stood smiling at each other and Faith gave both Ron and Hermione hugs, Matt congratulated them with a hug to Hermione and a handshake to Ron. Harry and Ginny soon joined in with the celebrations but it was short lasted as they realised they only had twenty minute's to get ready for lessons.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated I had a busy week than I had planned so to make it up to you readers I'll put in a chapter tease. **

'_Move out the way I need to kill one of those little brats.' Said the woman under her robes. Faith stood in front of the crib while Matthew, Zack and Faith slept._

'_Sorry I don't think I will.' Replied Faith; Bellatrix pulled out her wand._

'_Then I shall kill you first, Avada Kedavra.' The green beam of light shot out the end of her wand and sailed towards Faith. _

**Read and Review. Reeves3.**


	15. Chapter 15

The first day of June approached. It was a hot day with no clouds in the sky Faith whose force field still hadn't returned sat with Ginny, Harry and Hermione while they ate breakfast, Matt and Ron were babysitting the twins and Matthew who Lupin and Tonks had dropped off that morning.

Students around them talked about the upcoming quidditch match Griffindor against Hufflepuff. Faith was worrying about two things while everyone around her talked happily the first thing was the threat of Voldemort attacking any day now it could be today, tomorrow, next week but she knew it would be soon. The second thing that was worrying her was her force field, she was useless to everyone now she couldn't protect anyone she wasn't the person to blame anyone but if she thought back it was Voldemort's fault the entire war was Voldemort's fault.

A sharp intake of breath took her thoughts to stop and look at Harry who was clutching his scar his face was screwed up in concentration.

'Harry what is it?' Asked Ginny sitting next to him.

'Voldemort he's... happy about something.' He said.

'Happy why would he be happy?' The answer to Hermione's question was shortly answered as the sunny cloudless sky became dark and heavy clouds appeared the temperature dropped as ice crawled up the windows through it you could see the Dementor's hovering outside each window.

There were screams as students around them shot up from their tables running out the great hall elder students stayed and pulled out their wands. Dumbledore spoke to McGonagall who nodded her head she left on the door behind the teacher's table.

'STUDENTS.' Said Dumbledore using his wand to amplify his voice the students stopped moving their heads to Dumbledore and the still hovering Dementor's by the windows.

'Fifth year prefects please take your house's back to your common room sixth and seventh years who are in the DA may stay behind it's your choice if you want to fight in this war.' The members of the DA didn't move as younger students moved passed them. Faith noticed all the Slytherin's had gone from the great hall the only people in their now was.

Faith, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Colin, Dennis, Natalie. Luna, Terry, Anthony, Padma, Lisa, Michael. Ernie, Justin, Susan, Hannah and the teachers.

'I need to get upstairs.' Said Faith there was a bang outside and the castle shook it must have been what the Dementor's were waiting for as the glass broke from the windows and the Dementor's entered.

There were silver wisps and there was a bunch of silver animals, which erupted from student's and teacher's wands it did the trick as they went back out side. By the doors of the great hall there was a blue glow and familiar people arrived.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Penelope, Fred and George, Angalina, Alicia, Katie, Oliver, Lee, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley behind the group and many more members of the Order of the Phoenix all holding on to a milk bottle.

Their was another bang outside immediately followed after were several cracks. There was no guessing whom those cracks belonged to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a bang, which Matt looked out the window as Ron pulled out his wand.

'What the bloody hell was that?' Asked Ron.

'Dementor's.' Said Matt as he saw them enter the great hall only to be shot out again by a load of Patronus' '. He watched the move back towards the forbidden forest there was another band followed by cracks. Death eaters had arrived at the edge of the forest Matt hoped Hagrid wasn't in his hut right now they started to move closer to the castle.

'Ron I'm going down to the great hall I'll bring Faith up she's got to protect the babies.' Ron nodded and Matt left and made his way down the stairs and through the corridors as quick as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hall was quiet except the sound of footsteps moving by the windows, all the death eaters had to do was do a hover charm and they would be in. Faith was trying to get her shield up, people around her stared at her as she started waving her hand in front of her.

'FAITH.' A shout was heard echoing in the hall as Matt appeared at the entrance his wand clutched in his hand, his eyes found Faith then widened as he saw the hovering person above her coming through the window.

'Expelliarmus.' Matt shouted pointing his wand at the Death eater who flew back out the window but more appeared through the other windows as Matt reached Faith.

'Faith you need to be with the twins and Matthew you need to protect them.' Said Matt pulling her to the side of the wall and crouching low.

'Matt in case you forgot I can't protect anything.' Said Faith.

'Just try figure it out you've got your mother's brain's I know you can do it.' Matt said Faith glared at him as the others continued to fight stopping as many death eaters as possible.

'Fine.' She ran around the edge of the wall to get to the doors. As she reached the main doors leading outside into the courtyard the burst open and death eaters stood pointing their wands at Faith a little behind them was Voldemort his red eyes glaring at her his wand was out as well he pointed it straight at Faith.

It was then she remembered the Future staring at Voldemort's eyes, no love in that world the only happy couple she could name in the future was herself and Matt, and he was going to kill them all so he could get his perfect world.

'_I'll propose to you, I'll marry you and I'll give you children and I will grow old with you with that promise' _Matt's words came into her thoughts, she felt his promise ring on her finger. She wanted that future, Matt wanted that future but that was the future they didn't know no one knew.

Just because it's the good future doesn't change who you are, that baby girl upstairs was she and Matthew was Matt. They had been worried they wouldn't be together but just because the Future changes doesn't mean you will to. Those baby's will love each other no matter what Future comes it's them who fell in love.

Faith felt her Heart, Body, Mind and Sole fill with Love, Happiness and Hope she felt like she had before when she protected the one's she loved. Voldemort opened his mouth to speak and he shot the killing curse at her.

'FAITH.' Matt shouted as he appeared at the door behind her, but she had raised her hands and her blue force field was back. It blocked their path, it blocked the windows, and it surrounded each and every one of them. The killing curse hadn't affected her at all she had it hovering in her hand. Voldemort was shouting orders on the other side of the barrier.

Matt came to her side a blue glow surrounded him as he stared at Faith.

'Told you, you could do it.' He said.

'Yeah but it won't hold that long I'm going to go upstairs and look after the baby's and get Ron down here is everyone else all right in their?' Faith asked.

'Fine a death eaters dead though moody killed him.' Said Matt. The death eaters had started to fire curses at the barriers, Faith could feel their curses as they continued to fire at the blue barrier.

'I better go.' Said Faith, Matt nodded and she went up the stairs and through the corridors up to where Ron was and the baby's.

'What the hell has been happening?' Ron asked the minute she walked in.

'Ron I'm sure they'll tell you down there now get going.' Ron didn't say anything else and walked out the portrait hole. Faith wondered over to the crib where a mobile had been placed over it and was spinning broomsticks around Zack, Faith and Matthew were watching it intently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt watched Faith run up the stairs and out of view; he walked back into the great hall where some of the students and teachers were inspecting the blue glow around them. The only people who weren't were Hermione, Harry, Ginny and the member's of the order, who had been told by Dumbledore about Faith and Matt.

'Faith got her protection back.' Said Hermione looking at the blue windows, which death eaters were cursing and the Dementor's were hovering by.

'Yeah don't know how she did it though.' Said Matt as some members of the order walked passed them and went by the main doors after Dumbledore had finished speaking with them.

'Well let's get ready while their up.' Said Ginny Harry was clutching his scar again.

'Ow he's angry he didn't think Faiths barrier would work.' He said.

'Don't let him get in your mind.' Said Ron walking up to them Hermione hugged him.

'Are you all alright Faith didn't say what had happened.' He said.

'Just the death eaters and dementor's trying to get through the windows oh and Voldemort is right out-side the door.' Said Matt the barrier flickered but didn't go.

Everyone was positioned around the castle, another portkey was sent out to the Auror's at the ministry many of them took it and arrived at Hogwarts. The barrier flickered now and then each time lasted longer. It all went quiet at one point the student's, teachers, Auror's, members of the order and the Weasley's stood on different levels of the castle everyone still had the blue glow around them.

Matt was by the doors where Voldemort were he was standing with Lupin, Harry, Dumbledore, Charlie, Angalina, and six Auror's from the ministry and a few teachers including Firenze. They saw Voldemort bark an order at his followers they all nodded and pointed their wands at the barrier.

'Avada Kedavra.' Every single one of them shouted it and the barrier broke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Don't cry Zack and Faith, please go back to sleep like Matthew.' Said Faith wondering why Zack and Faith had just woken up at the same time and started crying and without upsetting Matthew as well.

Then pain shot in her hands and up her arms she knew her force field had been broken she went to the window and saw the death eaters hovering through them the dementor's had flown up to higher levels of the castle.

'Great.' She said sarcastically, she focussed her protection now on the people protecting Hogwarts. She held Zack and gently rocked him until he quietened down she did the same with Faith they didn't go back to sleep but just stared at her as she watched over them. Faith could here shouts and bangs from the floors below the castle shook every now and then but Faith ignored it and concentrated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The death eaters had run in shooting spells and run off into different directions. Matt and everyone else had shot stunning spells, a short man Matt had seen fire a bunch of dark curses at Lupin. Voldemort had gone outside Harry had somehow followed him without getting hit by any spells.

Matt had been hit once while his back was turned but the spell had just disappeared as soon as it hit the blue around him, the death eater looked confused he was big bloke bit of a hunched back his mouth was open staring dumbly at Matt. Matt had seen that face many times before Vincent Crabb's Farther.

'Stupefy.' Shouted Matt as he stared he toppled over backwards with a thud, a strangled noise behind him got his attention.

The squat man who had chased after Lupin was using his silver had to strangle him. Lupin was clutching his hand trying to push it off but the grip of it was too strong. Matt rushed over their knowing the silver was killing Lupin but three death eaters had come out of no where and had their wands pointing at Matt directly in front of him was Lupin and the squat man.

'Let go of him.' Said Matt as calmly as he could. The death eaters laughed the squat man gave more of a wheeze.

'Why would I do that.' He turned to look at Matt while he strangled Lupin who was now white; Matt recognised him from the paper Peter Pettigrew.

'You don't recognise me do you.' Said Matt tricking him.

'Who are you then?' He asked loosening his grip a little on Lupin; the death eaters around them were still pointing their wands at Matt turning occasionally to check if no one had crept up behind them.

'It's me James.' Matt screwed up his face in concentration. His brown hair became jet-black and a complete mess, his eyes went hazel, his nose slightly longer and he made his face a bit thinner. Matt was a double James Potter. Pettigrew had watched his transformation in horror he had let go completely of Lupin who was on his hands and knees gasping for breath.

'J-J-Ja-James b-but your n-ot a meta- Metamorphmagus.' He wheezed still staring at him in horror.

'Then I'm not James Potter because I'm Matthew Lupin, Stupefy.' The red beam of light hit the small man in the chest he toppled over backwards. Just as Matt ducked he spotted Frieze galloping after some death eaters and he remembered what he told him.

'_Duck and roll don't jump.'_ Matt ducked at a killing curse was sent over his head ruffling his black hair he pointed his wand at the death eater who had sent it.

'Incarcerous.' Ropes shot out of his wand and towards the death eater on his right. Matt rolled on his back so he was facing the death eater behind him. 

'Petrificus Totalus.' The death eater froze and fell backwards Matt turned his wand so it was pointing at the third death eater but he wasn't quick enough at the death eater sent roped at Matt neck tying him to the ground by his through.

'Aw don't you look helpless. ' The woman said. Matt looked at her it was Alecto Carrow she reached down and touched the side of Matt's face smiling slightly. A beam of light hit her from someone behind Matt Alecto was shot backwards she hit a wall and slid down it.

'Get your hands off my son.' Still struggling to breath Matt looked at saw Lupin standing above him he used his wand to cut the ropes, Matt stood with a help from Lupin and brushed himself off.

'Thanks.' They said at the same time smiling a little they went and battled more death eaters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the fifth floor where Hermione and Ron were stationed Faith was on the sixth a floor below Griffindor tower. The death eaters had just come onto their level the blue glow was still around them but failing. Tonks, Kingsley, Neville, Dean, Penelope, Fred, Molly, Ginny and a few more auror's were on this level.

Bellatrix Lastrange, Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov were three of the death eaters that came around the corner. Fred took out a brown rock he put it in his palm and it expanded to the size of an orange he through it at the end of the corridor.

Expanding from the rock was a teddy bear except it wasn't cuddly, its eyes were red and it had razor sharp claws and teeth, it charged at the death eaters who shot spell after spell at it.

'You were going to give that to the twins.' Said Ginny next to her brother and Hermione watching the attacking bear.

'Well the ingredients we used to make it cuddly didn't work so we left it evil.' He through a yellow one next it was a swarm of bees.

'New products Angry Animals take them out on your enemies and laugh.' Said Fred watching the death eaters be stung and clawed by the bees and the bears.

'What other animals have you got?' Asked Tonks joining them a smile on her face.

'Well I've got Hawk, Leopards, Scorpions and a Vulture which one do you want?' Fred asked.

'Scorpions.' Said Tonks Fred took out a black ball put it in his palm it grew and he through it. There were many screams from the death eaters.

'Damn they've turned around.' Said Tonks watching the death eaters turn back from where they came the animals following them.

'There's a shortcut down their takes them straight onto sixth floor or they might show up behind us.' Said Fred they turned around and saw the corridor was empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith was struggling pain was shooting up her hands and arms each time someone got hit by a curse. The portrait hole burst open; Faith blocked the babies and herself from the falling rubble.

'Look at the little baby brats all of them going to die.' Taunted a woman the dust cleared and Faith saw Bellatrix Lastrange her wand pointing at Faith.

'Not while I'm here.' Said Faith a blue dome was surrounding the cot and a shield was in front of Faith.

'Well I'll get to kill you first then.' Said Bellatrix. 'Avada Kedavra.' Already Faith's field was week from protecting everyone; the field that was covering the baby's and the one in front of herself it hit it and flickered.

'Let's try again.' Another killing curse was fired at her and another and the field broke in front of her.

'Oh this is to easy Crucio.' The spell struck Faith in the chest she screamed as every inch of her body felt like it was fire she twisted and turned on the floor. Then it ended and Bellatrix was standing over her.

'Let's make this quick.' She smiled. 'Avada Kedavra.' 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Pathetic Potter death comes for you and all your mudblood loving friends.' Taunted Voldemort. They had somehow ended up on the edge of the forbidden forest; the blue around Harry had gone.

'Your pathetic protection has gone I feel my one of my faithful death eaters is about to kill it.' Voldemort fired the Cruciatus Curse at Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The green light from Bellatrix's wand came down and flew at Faith, but a blue field got in front of Faith the killing curse rebounded off it and hit Bellatrix in the face she screamed and crumpled to the floor.

Faith stood up staring at Bellatrix's body she turned and looked at the three awake babies' lying in the cot.

'You two are going to miss that power so much when me and Matt leave.' Faith focussed on force field again she had lost it when theCruciatus Curse was used in her, it want up but it was still weak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

'Hermione watch out.' Shouted Ron their force field had gone down when the death eaters had showed up behind them and had come back up again Dolohov had just sent a killing curse towards Hermione it narrowly missed her.

'Don't think silencing me this time because it won't stop me from killing you mudblood.' He shouted firing another curse at her. Ron was battling Malfoy at the moment with Tonks and Neville.

'Stupefy.' The three of them shouted Malfoy who toppled over his protection charm failing against the three of them. Ron heard a scream and saw Hermione twitching on the floor Dolohov standing over her.

'Impedimenta.' Dolohov crashed face forward in the wall he turned his face covered in blood and stared at Ron.

'You'll pay for that.' But Ron was ahead of him.

'Reducto.' The spell hit the wall behind him. 'Protego.' He cast over Hermione as the wall crashed over Dolohov. Ron went to the rubble and found Hermione he picked her up and she hugged him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The castle was quiet Faith didn't feel any pain in her arms and hands but kept the protection up. She couldn't leave she'll have to wait for some one to come to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Is everyone here?' Asked Dumbledore they had all gathered in the great hall they were all going outside to find Harry, who hadn't come back yet.

'Now the last place-.' Started Dumbledore.

'Don't bother I'm here.' Harry was standing at the entrance hall, Ginny screamed and ran and hugged him.

'He's dead it's over.' Said Harry walking down in-between the isle. Questions popped up most of them was how.

'How did you do it?' Asked Neville once everyone had quieted down.

'Well what really helped was Faith's prote-.'

'FAITH.' Matt shouted jumping up, he ran out the great hall Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Lupin and the Weasleys, Angalina, Alice, Fleur and Penelope following him.

They all walked to the blasted door they stepped over the rubble and their eyes saw Bellatrix lying dead on the floor and their eyes travelled to the narrowed eyes of Faith Weasley.

'Hey Zack, Matthew and Faith look who's FINALLY come to see if were alright took their time didn't they.' Said Faith sarcastically.

'Sorry.' Said Matt gently in case she was about to explode. Faith stared at them and her eyes came to rest on Matt she ran and hugged him. Hermione, Ron, Tonks and Lupin plus the family went to the cot.

'Faith what happened to Bellatrix?' Asked Arthur levitating her corps.

'Um her killing curse backfired.' Said Faith undoing the hug and staring at the twins in their parent's arms.

'Ok lets take her down with the rest of them.' Bill helped his farther take down Bellatrix's body.

'It's over then.' Said Faith.

'Yep it's finally over.' Said Harry. Dumbledore came up telling them he had explained to the rest of them in the great hall and the students who hadn't fought during the battle and had come up to them in Matt and Faith's room to say it was all clear.

It was over they had won.

**A/N: Only two more chapters left. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reeves3**


	16. Chapter 16

The next day all the lessons were cancelled, those who had been injured had been released from the hospital wing. The death eater's had been either sent to Azkaban or St Mungo's mortuary. Faith, Matt, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were in Faith's and Matt's room the door had been fixed they were holding Zack and Faith and talking enjoying their freedom.

Faith head was resting in Matt's lap; Harry was sitting in a chair holding Faith, Ginny sitting on the floor by his legs and Ron was sitting in another chair with Hermione in his lap while she held Zack.

'Um guy's can me and Matt talk to you for a sec.' Asked Faith not moving her head.

'Sure what about.' Asked Hermione after finishing talking to Zack in a baby voice.

'Tonight me and Matt are leaving Ron, Hermione I want you to destroy my time portal.' Said Faith getting it all out she and Matt had talked about it last night and decided to leave as soon as possible. There was silence from all of them the only sound from Zack and Faith and the clock ticking on the wall.

'Tonight but we've only killed Voldemort yesterday.' Said Harry.

'The sooner the better.' Said Matt not wanting to go as much as Faith.

'A simple Reductor Curse will do the trick.' Said Faith.

'Well why are you wasting you last moments here go outside and enjoy yourselves.' Said Ginny.

'But we wa-.' Started Matt.

'Now.' Said Hermione. Matt and Faith shot up and went out the portrait hole.

'Well that went well.' Said Matt.

'Yeah great now we've just got to tell your parents.' They made their way to the Defence against the dark arts classroom and knocked.

Lupin answered it. 'Hello what brings you two here.' He said letting them in Tonks sat on a desk looking at Matthew in his baby carrier.

'Well we hope you two take it better than the others but me and Faith are leaving tonight and I want you two to destroy my time portal.' Said Matt. Tonks and Lupin looked at them like they were mad.

'But Voldemort only-.' Started Tonks.

'The sooner the better look if you want to see the other about this then go up to our room were going outside.' Said Faith grabbing Matt's hand and getting out of there.

'Where do you want to go?' Asked Matt.

'Somewhere relaxing.' Replied Faith.

'My arms.' Smirked Matt.

'As if.' Said Faith they went down to the tree by the lake where they spent so many times doing homework. Matt lent back against the tree and Faith sat in-between his legs; he wrapped his arms around her as she lent back against his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The portrait hole opened and Lupin and Tonks walked in carrying Matthew, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny looked up and smiled slightly as they entered.

'Heard the good news.' Said Hermione. Faith and Zack were in their cot Tonks placed Matthew in there too and Lupin and Tonks sat on the settee.

'I didn't think they would leave so soon.' Said Hermione.

'Hermione they've been here for less than a year.' Said Ron.

'After the war I meant.' Said Hermione. The tips of Ron's ears went red.

'I think they should go.' Said Lupin they all stared at him. 'Oh come on we all knew they would have to go some time and they can't get to attached to this place they need to go back in their time.'

'Your right.' Sighed Harry after a couple of minutes of silence.

'I've got an idea.' Said Ginny smiling she told them her plan and they all agreed to it and got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith and Matt had spent all their time outside either sitting together or walking around the lake they hadn't noticed the visitors entering Hogwarts.

'Ready to head back?' Asked Matt.

'I guess I hope they understand now.' Said Faith getting off Matt's lap. Hand in hand they made their way up to their room.

'Galaxy.' Sighed Faith the portrait hole opened.

'SURPRISE.' Faith screamed and Matt jumped about a foot in the air. The entire Weasley clan was their also Fleur, Angalina, Alicia, Penelope, Tonks, Lupin, Harry and Hermione. Zack, Faith and Matthew were sleeping again someone must of cast a silencing charm over them.

'Wh- what's going on?' asked Faith.

'It's a surprise leaving party.' Explained Hermione. Faith and Matt joined the party their was food and drinks but no music. At nine o clock Faith entered her bedroom she picked up a few things and went back outside.

'Hermione give Faith this.' It was her hairband. 'I never knew who gave it me so she can have it.' Hermione stared at the hairband and smiled.

'Alright.' Hermione hugged her.

'Faith we've got to go now.' Said Matt. They said goodbye to everyone and Faith gave Hermione and Ron her locket and Matt have his watch to Tonks and Lupin.

'So what happens when we destroy these?' Asked Ron.

'Our future gets destroyed.' Said Faith they all stared at her and Matt.

'But what about you and Matt?' Asked Hermione.

'We'll be destroyed as well.' Said Matt.

'Look you've got to destroy them alright.' Said Faith. Ron, Hermione, Tonks and Lupin nodded slowly as Matt and Faith stood in the middle of the room Tonks and Lupin moved to the left of them and Ron and Hermione moved to the right.

Faith stared at Matt and he stared at her, then he stared at everyone else in the room.

'Ready you two on three while open the portals.' Said Tonks Faith nodded wishing Matt would look at her.

'See you in the future.' Said Faith. Everyone smiled.

'One.' Matt kept his above her head.

'Two.' Hermione held the locket Ron standing next to her Lupin held the watch with Tonks standing next to him.

'Three.' At that time Matt looked at her and cupped Faith's face in his hand and kissed her as the two portals opened. The black and white portals swirled around Matt and Faith as they kissed. Then the swirls covered Matt and Faith and they went from everyone's view.

The watch and the locket closed and it was all quiet in the room.

'Ready.' Said Hermione she placed the locket on the floor as Lupin put the watch on the floor next to it. Ron and Tonks pulled out there wands.

'Reducto.' The locket and the watch broke in a white light then it was even quieter.

'Well that's it.' There was a sound from the cot and they saw Faith and Matthew stir in there in their sleep. Half an hour later the entire guest's had gone all that were left in the room was Tonks holding Matthew, Lupin, and Hermione holding Faith and Ron holding Zack.

'It's strange thinking they've gone.' Said Hermione.

'Yeah but it's their Future we've got to worry about now.' Said Lupin staring at the three babies' in the room.

**A/N: Hello I've got one more chapter but I'm going on holiday for two weeks tomorrow morning so I might type fast tonight or I will update when I come back. Hope you like this chapter. Reeves3.**


	17. Faith's & Matt's life

'Happy birthday to you.' Everyone cheered and clapped as six-year-old Faith and Zack blew out their candles on their cake.

'Let's eat cake.' Said Zack his hair was a dark shade of red than his father's he had the same brown eyes as his mother's. Faith had her father's blue eyes and her mother's brown curly hair but a little tamer. Zack raised his hand to take a piece of cake with his hand.

'Ah no you don't.' Said twenty-four year old Hermione Weasley to her son, she was carrying plates while Ron held a knife their little sister Laura who was two with red curls on her head.

The whole Weasley clan was their and their wife's and husband. Bill and Fleur and the twins who were five Jacqueline and Jacques. Charlie and his girlfriend Susanna, Percy and Penelope with three year old Peter and five month year old Phillip in his mother's arms. Keiran and Katie the month old twins in George and Alicia's arms also Justin who was three and his little sister Emily who was one Fred and Angalina were their parents and Lilly Potter she had dark black hair and brilliant green eyes she was two also. Plus their was Tonks and Lupin with six year old Matthew and four year old Abby, Arthur and Molly and Nick and Marie holding Laura.

'Here.' Said Hermione passing her son a piece of cake.

'Lady's first Zachary.' Said Faith as Zack was about to pick up the cake, stopped and glared at his sister who was smiling sweetly the rest of the family laughed. Sighing Zack passed his plate to his sister.

'Thankyou.' As Zack was passed another plate and everyone else had a plate to.

'Can we please open our presents now.' Asked Zack when he finished his cake.

'Yes.' There was a pile of presents in the middle of the floor. Zack and Faith sat next to them and started to rip them open out of their wrappers and saying thankyou to each time they opened one.

Faith opened one from her uncles Fred and George it was a blue, grey ball she held it in her hand and it grew to the size of a quaffle she dropped it because of the weight and it transformed in to a giant eagle.

She screamed and grabbed the thing nearest her as the eagle gave a cry.

'Don't worry Faith it's good not evil.' Said Fred.

'Um how do we shrink it?' Asked Hermione the idea having a giant eagle living with them was not very appealing to her.

'Squawk like it.' Said George giving a wink at Fred.

'Do we look stupid.' Said Faith staring at her Uncles Hermione smiled and pressed a button on the bird's neck it went into a tiny ball again. Faith let go of her cover and noticed it was Matthew.

'Sorry Matt.' Her cheeks going a little pink.

'No problem.' They didn't notice the looks of their parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Ron had invited Tonks and Lupin, Harry and Ginny to come over for New Year for 2007. Matthew now seven, Abby now five, Zack, Faith seven to, Laura now three, four next month and there little twin brothers Logan and Luke who were one.

Zack had taken Faith's doll and was teasing her with it with Matthew.

'Zack give it back.' Said Faith they were in the lounge as their mom cooked dinner and entertained Tonks and Lupin in the kitchen, their dad was late home from work.

'Nope Matty catch.' He through the doll towards Matthew who caught it.

'Matthew please give me my doll back.' She asked.

'Nope.' Matthew through it but it went over Zack hands and landed in the fireplace it set alight.

'AARRRRRRHHHHHH.' Faith screamed she ran upstairs tears pouring out of her eyes. Hermione, Tonks, Lupin came in from the kitchen and into the lounge.

'What happened?' Asked Hermione she stared at Zack and Matthew who were standing in front of the fireplace.

'Nothing.' Replied Zack looking innocent.

'Matthew what happened?' Asked Tonks.

'Nothing.' Replied Matthew looking innocent there was a loud cry from upstairs.

'I'll ask again what happened or you won't get any dinner?' Asked Hermione.

'It was my fault we were teasing Faith and Zack took her doll and we were passing it and I through her doll but it missed Zack and-.' They moved from the fireplace to show the burnt doll in the fireplace.

'MATTHEW JAMES LUPIN.' Shouted Tonks as Hermione shouted.

'ZACHARY JACOB WEASLEY.'

'Matthew get upstairs now and apologise to Faith.' Said Lupin.

'Zachary get to your room now.' Said Hermione they watched the boy's go upstairs and they re-entered the kitchen.

Matthew walked up the stairs and knocked on Faith's room next to him Zack stomped into his room and slammed the door shut.

'Go away.' Said a muffled voice behind the door.

'Please can I come in?' Asked Matthew.

'No toy burner.' Matt ignored that comment and opened the door. Faith's room was purple with a white boarder and a lighter purple for her carpet. Faith was lying on her bed face down in her pillow he could here her sobbing.

Matt walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of her bed.

'I'm sorry Faith I didn't mean to tease you I was stupid.' Said Matthew Faith just sobbed some more Matthew patted her back awkwardly.

'Why did you tease me you could have given me my doll back but you didn't and now I have no doll.' Cried Faith.

'Look I'm really, really sorry I'll bye you a new doll I'll- please forgive me.' Said Matthew. Faith sat up rubbing her eyes and sniffing.

'You can't bye me a new doll I liked that one I had it since I was little it was important to me you can't just replace it with a random doll.' Said Faith.

Matthew got off the bed and stood in front of her.

'I said I was sorry what do you want me to do to make you feel better?' He asked.

'I don't know I don't think anything can cheer me up.' Said Faith staring at the ground. Matthew didn't know what came over him one minute he was standing in front of her and then he was hugging her. Faith just sat their slowly she hugged him back he didn't let go until she had stopped crying.

'Um er… feel better.' Asked Matthew when he let go.

'Actually I do.' Faith stood and grabbed his hand and they went downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Have fun at school.' Said Hermione dropping off Zack, Faith, Laura, Logan and Luke. The first day of September at their muggle school Zack and Faith were in year five with Matthew, Matthew's sister Abby was in year three, Laura and Lilly were in year two and Logan, Luke and Lilly's little brother Sirius was in reception.

'Come on then.' As they got out the car and crossed the road towards the school and met Aunt Ginny with Lilly and Sirius at their sides.

'Right we need to take Logan, Luke and Sirius into class you five know where you're going.' Asked Hermione. They nodded Faith held Laura and Abby's hand and took them to classroom three then went to find Zack and Matthew waiting outside classroom with the rest of the class.

The door opened and Mrs Lee opened the door.

'Good morning, class come in and find a chair. The class entered and there were five sets of three tables together so it was six at each table.

' Come on lets sit by the window.' Said Zack, Faith sat on one table while Zack and Matthew sat with their backs to the window. There was an empty seat next to Faith and a boy came over he had black hair and blue eyes he smiled at Faith, her best friend Alice had moved school during the holidays so she was alone.

'Hi Faithy mind if I sit.' Scott the classes bully, before she could say 'No.' he sat next to her.

'Hello Matty and Zacky don't mind my pals.' Two other boys sat down next to one the other side of the table so they were facing Zack and Matt.

'Alright class get out your homework.' Asked Mrs Lee at the front of the class. They pulled out their homework.

'Uh oh.' Said Zack there was a blank piece of paper, which he was holding.

'Zack you didn't do your homework.' Hissed Faith. The teacher was coming around she reached their table and took Zack's homework.

'Zachary see me after class.' Said Mrs Lee, Zack nodded.

''Today children we'll be looking-.' The teacher continued, through out the class Scott kept putting his hand over hers or his foot would go behind hers. At the end of the class Faith was at the side of her seat and halfway around the table so she was next to Matt.

'Alright class break time go and have some fun, Zachary I'll see you now.' The class left Faith and Matt went outside on the playground.

'I hope Zack don't get into to much trouble.' Said Faith.

'Don't worry it's the first day he'll just get a warning.' Said Matt.

'Yeah I guess your right.' Faith saw Scott and his goon's came over.

'Hello Faithy want to go for a walk?' Asked Scott.

'No she dose not.' Said Matthew. They all looked at him.

'What did you just say?' Asked Scott.

'She doesn't want to walk to you now get lost.' Repeated Matt.

'Boys shut him up so I can get an answer out of Faithy without this jerk getting in the way.' The boys behind Scott came forward cracking their knuckles.

'No don't fight you'll just get into trouble.' Said Faith Scott came forward and grabbed her hand and started to drag her off.

'Matt.' Faith shouted as the two goons advanced on Matt. One of them raised his fist about to strike Matt but he ducked and the punch sailed over his head, standing up he punched the first boy in the stomach. The second boy lifted his leg to kick Matt but he jumped out the way and struck a punch at him.

Faith and Scott stared at the performance Scott in anger and Faith in awe, while Scott was staring Faith kicked him between the legs he let her go and she went over to Matt and hugged him.

'Are you alright?' Asked Matt.

'Yeah I'm fine where did you learn that?' Asked Faith.

'I dunno just instinct where did you learn to kick him there?' Asked Matt nodding his head towards a crouching Scott.

'My dad taught it me.' Explained Faith as Zack came over.

'What the hell happened out here?' he asked they told him.

'Whoa way to go you to.' He said.

'What did Mrs Lee say?' Asked Faith.

'Just told me to do it tonight.' Said Zack.

'Um before lunch can we talk to Mrs Lee and ask her if we can move because I don't want to sit by Scott he kept on touching me.' Said Faith.

'He was WHAT.' Shouted Zack.

'Yeah if you want I'll sit by him until lunch.' Offered Matt.

'Thanks Matt.' Matthew smiled at her Zack didn't notice a thing because he had gone and punched Scott in the stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Goodbye Faith have fun I'm going to miss you so much' Said Hermione saying goodbye to her eldest daughter the Hogwarts express whistled behind them.

'Mom I'll owl you but I've got to go.' Said eleven year old Faith hugging her mom.

'Alright bye, bye Zack don't hide behind your farther come here.' Zack who was standing behind his father's legs groaned as his mom wrapped him in a big hug.

'Hermione he's going to miss the train.' Said Ron Hermione let go of her son and he boarded the Hogwarts express with his sister. They searched for a carriage they saw Matthew sitting in one.

'Heya Matt.' Said Zack he looked up and smiled at them.

'Hey you two i saw the goodbye Zack.' Laughed Matt.

'Shut up.' Grumbled Zack.

'Mom's not going to see us until Christmas she has a right to be clingy.' Said Faith sitting down in front of Matt.

'Yeah but suffocating us.' Said Zack.

'You two will be missing your mothers soon.' Said Faith. The train journeyed to Hogwarts they filled the carriage with sweets, soon the train stopped and the three of them heard a familiar voice.

'Firs, yea's this way.' Hagrid Shouted. They excited the carriages and were led by Hagrid to the boats the three of them got in one with another girl. They got off the boats and saw Uncle Harry standing there, McGonagall was headmistress now as Dumbledore passed away peacefully three years ago.

'Welcome to Hogwarts the feast will begin shortly but first you must be sorted it to your houses, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.' He led then through the entrance door and they walked down until they were in front of the school the sorting hat sitting on a stool in front of all of them.

The sorting hat sang his song and then one by one each first year was called by Professor Potter to put the hat on.

'Lupin, Matthew.' Matt walked forward and sat on the stool; Harry placed the hat on his head, after a couple of minutes later it shouted.

'Griffindor.' Faith and Zack clapped along with everyone else as Matt joined the Griffindor table.

'Mills, Eve.' The girl who shared the boat with them was called up and she was sorted into Griffindor to.

Finally the last two standing were Zack and Faith.

'Weasley, Faith.' Faith walked up to the stool leaving Zack alone, Harry gave her a small smile as he put the hat on her head.

'Griffindor.' Faith relaxed and joined Matt with the other Griffindor's. Zack went up next and like his twin he went into Griffindor. After the feast the only Griffindor girls were Eve and Faith they soon became friends entering the Griffindor common room Zack, Matthew, Faith and Eve talked and all became friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen-year-old Faith stood at the astronomy the Griffindor party was still raging in their common room. Always getting annoyed with everyone asking her how she did each move she came up here to get some privacy.

'Faith.' Said a voice behind her she turned and saw Matt standing behind her. His hair was dark green and his eyes twinkled in the light of the stars. _Making him look more adorable than ever_ Faith's brain added.

Ever since last year she had more feeling's towards Matt than friend, his eyes got her all the time she loved all the colours he changed his hair to. He was more built than he was five years ago and taller.

'Hey.' Sad Faith Matt joined her at the edge of the tower.

'What are you doing?' Asked Matt.

'Just looking at the stars.' She replied. Together they watched the stars and talked about anything but the quidditch match.

'Hey look a shooting star.' Said Matt pointing at the sky where a star sailed across the sky.

'Make a wish.' Said Faith.

'Done.' Said Matt.

'What did you wish for?' Asked Faith looking at him.

'I'm not saying but I'm hoping it'll come true in a moment.' Said Matt staring at her. He moved his head closer and Faith followed his example and moved her head closer to his. After what seemed like a century their lips brushed lightly over each other's, Faith had her eyes closed as she felt his lips on hers. Being brave Matt brushed his tongue over her bottom lip; Faith slowly opened her mouth and let Matt's tongue in her mouth gasping slightly she bushed her tongue against his.

'Wow.' Said Matt their foreheads resting against each other's when they broke apart.

'Wishes do come true.' Matt smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt was nervous he was in his apartment, which his parents had brought him after graduation. The dinner was cooked, the candles were lit, ring in his pocket and girlfriend knocking on the door right now.

Matt opened the door and they're stood Faith.

'Hello.' Said Matt giving her a kiss.

'Wow.' Breathed Faith as she saw his lounge had a romantic dinner for two in the middle of the room.

'Like it?' Asked Matt.

'Love it, love you wait a minute did you cook?' Asked Faith.

'Yep.' Said Matt.

'I'll warn St Mungo's now to save us beds at the poisoning ward.' Smiled Faith.

'Very funny now come one let's eat.' They ate their dinner whist talking Matt getting more nervous as Faith's plate emptied.

'Matt are you alright?' Asked Faith.

'W-what yeah I'm fine why?' He asked.

'Your just a bit pale that's all.' Said Faith. They sat in silence for a bit then Matt summoned his Griffindor courage.

'Faith can I ask you something?' Faith nodded and Matt got off his chair and stood in front of Faith and got on one knee, Faith's eyes widened as he pulled out a little black leather box.

'Faith i've know you since i was a month old, every day I fell more and more in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life, loving, caring, and just being their for you so Faith Jane Weasley will you marry me?' Matt opened the box inside was a ring with a thin silver engagement ring with a Aquamarine gemstone on top, Faith had tears in her eyes.

'Yes, Yes I'll marry you Matt.' Matt smiled and took out the ring and placed it on her finger and she kissed him deeply, which led to the removal of clothes, and the journey to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The music played as Matthew and Faith Lupin danced their first dance as husband and wife around them their family and friends watched. Tonks and Lupin, Ron and Hermione joined also. Zack with his girlfriend Eve danced to, Abby and her boyfriend Jake danced as well. Laura, Logan, Luke, Daniel and Emma sat at the table talking at watching their sister dance with her husband.

Lilly, Sirius, Charlotte and Andrew Potter sat also with their cousins Justin, Emily and Prue and Keiran and Katie as they watched the bride and groom. Also on the dance floor with their dates were Peter, Phillip, Jacqueline and Jacques.

Faith and Matt danced.

'I can't believe were married.' Said Faith quietly.

'Hey I promised in 1997 I would.' Said Matt smiling Faith smiled with him.

THE END

**A/N: Well that's the last chapter. I want to say THANKYOU to all the readers, reviewer's, those who put this story as a favourite and those who put it as an alert. Also ****connieewing, Kokoro Onee chan and Sailor Stella for Zack, Jacob and Andrew. Also coming after my holiday is the FINDING HERMIONE sequel well I've got lot's of packing to do now so THANKYOU ALL again. Reeves3.**


End file.
